Bite You
by geminisonic
Summary: Part 4 of Mommy Dearest. Nick is learning what it takes to be a parent. Monroe is struggling to let Holly grow up. And Rosalee is learning to trust and love again. Rated for violence, language, sex. refs. and angst. Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Never actually thought I'd do a fourth installment, but here it is! Most of you read the preview for this story, so I want to clear a few things up on why this story is actually happening.

First: I love Grimm, nuff said.

Second: The angst and cuteness of all the characters are too much to pass up. Sorry there isn't much of a mystery in this one. I'm toning it down with lighter stuff and adding suspense here and there to keep you guessing.

Third: I took ASL for three years in high school and volunteered in the Deaf Community for a while. Although the girls are not deaf, I am loving the fact that they are learning ASL. The way I write how they sign to people in the story is actually how deaf people communicate to one another and how it would look to us. I hope it opens your minds and warms your hearts a little.

Thanks for all your reviews and all your love! Keep reading and writing fans!

Love, geminisonic

Part IV

Bite You

Nick was typing at his keyboard. So intent on finishing his paperwork, he jumped when he got a text from Juliette.

"Crap!" he said, looking at the clock. He turned off his monitor and grabbed his stuff, racing to the door.

Hank laughed at him.

Thank God Juliette texted him half the time with all the reminders or he'd be the world's worst person.

He couldn't lie that he was frazzled, but that's what happens when life throws you a curveball. And this was something he never saw coming in a million years. Damn Monroe and his karma.

He parked his car, thanking the Lord that he was just on time. He looked out and heard the school bell ring and saw a ton of kids filing out, looking for their parents. He couldn't help but feel relieved and happy when Lorraine came running up to his car. She got in the backseat.

"HI NICK!" she signed happily.

Nick smiled, "Hey Rainie." He said, "Did you have a good day at school?"

She nodded and signed, "GOOD DAY, SPEAK YOU LATER."

Nick nodded and started driving. He was glad Rainie was nice enough to wait to sign to him until both were out of the car so he could pay attention. She was looking out the window and he thought about how fast it had all been, fostering Callie and Rainie.

He'd brought them home that night to sleep over. Poor girls were exhausted and traumatized, but slept peacefully on the couch, content just to rest somewhere that was warm.

Juliette was nervous about having two homeless girls staying there without anyone knowing, but once Rainie smiled and Callie smiled politely, she couldn't help but fall in love right away.

Nick explained the night away that both girls were mute and had no home. He explained how nervous he was about contacting the foster system. He didn't want the girls to get the short end of the stick because of their history and he also did not want them separated. Juliette understood and was glad to let them stay a while.

The next day, he'd taken them to Rosalee who had them drink that brew she'd made. Both girls lost their voices instantly. Nick felt it was almost inhumane but both girls were finally able to relax and not feel like a threat to society just for speaking.

At first it was very hard on both of them. They had no way to communicate except through pen and paper, and that got old real fast. So Juliette and Nick both found a Sign Language Institute that taught the girls, as well as Nick and Juliette, Sign Language. Even though the girls weren't deaf, it helped to communicate quickly without getting so frazzled. Nick and Juliette enjoyed learning how to recognize signs to understand them. Everyone caught on quickly and Nick couldn't have been happier.

Nick enrolled both of them in school that fall, not realizing that he and Juliette had had them for a month and a half.

Both girls enjoyed school and because they could effectively communicate and listen, the teachers were understanding and the girls quickly became good students.

As far as friends went, Rainie had adjusted just fine, but Callie was a different story. She had a lot of baggage that she still carried with her, so Nick knew socializing would be difficult.

Despite some of the teenage drama and childhood chaos, Nick and Juliette both found they could not part with either of the girls. So in the end, they just entered the foster system and adopted the girls temporarily until Callie came of age to live on her own.

Nick smiled happily. He had a lot of learning to do, but Monroe was always helpful in giving advice.

He shook his head thinking about Monroe putting Nick in his place when it came to kids and understanding them. Good old Monroe, ready to correct his every move with sarcasm.

Nick pulled over to the other school and waited for Callie. School must not have let out yet, because she wasn't there. Nick turned around and asked Rainie a little about her day. She was signing something about learning the solar system when Nick heard something. He looked up and saw some kind of fight going on.

"Stay here." He instructed Rainie and got out. He went towards the men fighting. He noticed they were all ganging up on one person in the middle. He pulled out his gun and badge, "Police! Stop what you're doing!" he yelled.

They all scattered. Nick went to the kid lying on the pavement. Nick turned him over. Nick realized he'd seen this kid before. When it hit him, he practically did a double take.

…

Holly had never been so terrified. She was glad she was between her dad and Roddy. Both were squeezing into her and she was glad she wasn't the only one freaking out. She gathered her legs close, ready to shut her eyes. Roddy was stuffing popcorn into his mouth absentmindedly, squeezing her hand at the same time. Monroe was moaning and leaning closer to the kids. His sofa had never felt like such a safe space before.

It was getting intense. All three leaned in to see what would happen, anticipating the next scene.

"Hey everyone!"

Monroe yelped and jumped a foot in the air, spinning around. Roddy threw the popcorn bowl up, spilling it on the floor and clutched Holly, who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

They all turned around.

Rosalee stood there, holding a few bags, staring at them like they were all morons. She turned on the light.

All three breathed a sigh of relief. Monroe turned off the movie quickly, panting. He looked up sheepishly, grinning, "So…did you enjoy shopping?"

She raised her eyebrows at them. Then she laughed, shaking her head and headed to his kitchen.

Monroe gladly got up and followed her.

"Roddy, clean this mess up!" he growled. Roddy was so jumpy he did so right away.

Monroe helped Rosalee unload the groceries.

"Movie night too much for you?" Rosalee asked him, giggling.

Monroe huffed, "Nothing I can't handle." He put on a mock bravery voice.

She laughed and finally sat down, unwinding.

"Long day?" Monroe asked, going to rub her shoulders. She relaxed instantly and nodded, closing her eyes.

"You can stay the night you know? I know you've been driving around like crazy getting ready for Holly's birthday this weekend." Monroe said.

She shook her head, "I'll be fine." She smiled at him and they kissed lightly.

"She's really excited, isn't she?" Rosalee asked.

Monroe smiled, sitting down, never removing his hand from hers, "She's never had a birthday to celebrate before."

Rosalee nodded, "Hope you don't go broke trying to give her the shindig of the century." She giggled.

Monroe laughed, "Hey, I figure it's the last time she can really have a party about her with friends." He shrugged, "I don't mind putting up with some teenage nonsense for a night."

"You're going to be the dad of the century." Rosalee smiled, encouragingly.

"Better than Nick." Monroe laughed.

Rosalee playfully hit him, "Let him catch up to you, he's new at this."

Monroe chuckled and nodded, "Can't believe he took two in. I thought one feral child was enough."

"These girls are different, and they are sweet."

Monroe nodded; Rainie was so adorable with her bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Without the Siren powers, the girls looked normal and happy. Rainie was starting to look like a little eight year old with a mischievous side to her. And Callie was becoming a very respectable young lady as well. Monroe was impressed every time they visited. He had to wonder sadly how Nick would handle the girls leaving on their own once Callie turned 18. He didn't even want to think about Holly going off on her own when she was of age.

Rosalee was looking tired. She rubbed her eyes and smiled apologetically.

"You getting much sleep?" Monroe asked her. It had only been a couple of months since the incident with her ex-boyfriend beating her up, but Rosalee seemed to get back to "normal" fairly quickly. Monroe couldn't help but wonder if deep down she was having some issues.

She shrugged, "Just been a little busy with the shop and all the mayhem." She admitted, yawning, "I should probably head out."

"You sure you don't want to stay the night? I can take the couch." Monroe offered. She shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. Thanks sweetie." She said, getting up and kissing him on the cheek.

She waved to Holly and Roddy on the way out, "I hear this movie's based on a true story." Both Roddy and Holly looked devastated.

She giggled to herself as Monroe followed her out.

"Haha." Monroe said, "Thanks, now my daughter won't sleep tonight."

She laughed, "Something tells me you won't either."

"I wasn't that scared!" he defended.

"Of course you weren't." she joked.

He kissed her deeply. She didn't really want to leave, but she was exhausted.

"Safe drive, Rose." He whispered.

She went into her shop and locked all the doors and windows. She opened her suitcase on the counter and got out some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She quickly brushed her teeth at the sink, and then made up the couch, her official new bed.

She hated feeling scared of her brother's house, but she was too ashamed to tell anyone that she wasn't really "living" there anymore. She went by there once a week to do laundry and get what she needed or to take a shower without freezing to death. Mostly though, she hung out at her shop and at Monroe's.

It wasn't just the nightmares that started the feeling of dread as she headed home, though that was mostly what was causing a lot of her stress lately. No, the biggest reason was she hadn't cleaned up the bloodstains covering her hallway. Every time she got near it, she wanted to vomit. She could still smell Jason and it scared her. She knew he was dead but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was still there in some small way. Her nightmares grew worse and worse each day to the point she just avoided sleep as much as possible. She would do some work or read something until she couldn't keep her eyes open, then would get a couple hours of sleep tops.

Sleeping at her shop lessened the nightmares but they were still persistent. She just put up with it. She at least had Monroe, Holly, Roddy, and Nick's family to keep her sane, but even she preferred not to tell them about her struggles.

She collapsed on the couch and thought about Monroe. They'd gone on several dates since she'd been home from the hospital. From there, it just became routine for her to stop by his place and for him to just show up to the shop to help or take her out to lunch or dinner for a romantic getaway. She appreciated him giving her time and space with the relationship. Course, he did have Holly to deal with. She adored Holly and knew Holly felt the same. Rosalee was always happy to take Holly and her girlfriend's out shopping or have Holly come over for a chat.

She smiled thinking about Monroe's party for Holly, not realizing she was drifting off to sleep.

_She was working in her shop. She turned around hearing Jason laughing somewhere in the store. She turned and it was pitch black. She ran around, calling for help. She bumped into something and looked into her brothers eyes. They were gone. He was bleeding all over and she couldn't stop it. The blood got so thick it practically suffocated her. _

She woke up sweating an hour later. She shook and brought the covers up to her chin, trying her hardest to breathe and stay calm. She eventually gave up and the tears won out.

…..

Rainie was scared but didn't want to disobey Nick. However she hated being alone in the car not knowing what was going on. She got out and went to find him. She saw him hovering over a boy, looking concerned. She came up behind him and touched his shoulder, like she normally had to do.

What she didn't anticipate was Nick swinging around and pointing a gun at her. She could have screamed, but could only gasp silently. She cried falling to the ground.

"Rainie!" Nick yelled, "Are you okay? I told you to wait in the car! It's not safe." He helped her up and held her, trying to calm her down. She stopped crying and faced him so she could sign to him.

"SORRY, ME SCARED."

Nick nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's okay now."

She looked down, "WHO?"

"It's someone I know. I helped him a while back. I need to take him to the hospital, so can you go back to the car and wait for me?"

She nodded and did as she was told.

Callie was coming over as Rainie ran back.

"WHERE NICK?" she signed to Rainie.

Rainie quickly signed back, explaining what had happened.

Nick came over and Callie looked at the boy he carried and placed in the car, "WHAT HAPPEN?"

"Hey Callie, how was school?" Nick asked her, nonchalantly. Callie didn't smile, only raised her eyebrows.

"He got beat up. We're gonna take him to the hospital real quick, okay?" he explained, ushering the girls into the car.

Callie sat next to the unconscious boy and got a good look at him. Under all those bruises, she could tell the kid didn't eat much and was extremely pale. His red hair was pretty shaggy, and he wore some necklace that looked like it was made out of conch shells.

Rainie looked sadly at the boy and then signed to her sister, "WHY?"

Callie sighed and not sure how to explain something like this to her sister, just settled for, "PEOPLE ASS-HOLES."

…..

The horror movie proved to be too much for Monroe, Roddy, and Holly. Roddy stayed the night and instead of sleeping, they all made muffins till they passed out on the couch.

Monroe got up and decided that since he was awake, he ought to surprise Rosalee with a batch.

He quickly changed and grabbed a container of muffins.

He'd never surprised Rosalee early in the morning before, so he had a feeling she'd enjoy it. He wanted to make her breakfast in bed and have her wake up to something special.

He got to her house and got out the spare keys she'd given him. Considering how close they were and the amount of cases each had helped with Nick, they both felt better having keys to not only her house and his, but to her shop just in case she wasn't there and Monroe and Nick needed something.

He came in, smiling. But he knew she would appreciate him calling out to her so she wouldn't get scared, "Hey Rose?" he called, softly, "It's just me." He went to her room and realized she wasn't there. He cocked his head, puzzled. Then walked around the house. She wasn't anywhere. He looked at his watch. It was only 5:30. No way was she up yet.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Where could she have gone? He dialed her cell number but got no answer. He quickly got into his car and headed to her shop, praying she'd gotten up early and went there.

….

Nick waited with the girls at the hospital. He'd called Juliette to come get them. He didn't want to leave the kid in the hospital alone until he knew what was going on. He hated to think after all this time that there was trouble following this guy again. Both girls were sitting in the waiting room doing homework. Nick smiled at them. They were so smart the both of them. He felt bad life dealt them a curse, but at least now they had a shot at life. He never thought he'd end up fostering Wesen, but then again, he was kind of a softie.

A doctor came out looking for him.

"He's awake." The doctor said, "You can see him if you like, Detective."

Nick nodded and quickly told the girls where he'd be. They nodded, smiling.

Nick walked back to the room to say hello to an old friend.

….

Monroe ran into the shop, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Rosalee!"

He heard a yelp and opened a door to the other room. He saw Rosalee sitting up on the couch, a blanket over her, looking confused, tired, and disoriented.

Monroe sniffed around to be sure there were no threats, "You okay?" he asked, going to her.

"I'm fine." She said, stretching "The heart attack is finally going away."

"I went to your house and you weren't there." He said.

"Ohh..." she said, trying to think up an excuse, "I had some stuff to do last night, last minute and decided to crash here."

Monroe looked around and noticed her suitcase open with a bunch of clothes and some toiletries scattered on the counter. He could also see some leftovers and Tupperware containers strewn around the table. He looked at her, "Rose…have you been _living _here?"

She looked down, embarrassed, "I've just been busy."

He looked towards her shop, "Hon, there isn't any paperwork or spices lying around. The shop is spotless."

She blushed, "I cleaned up."

Monroe would have laughed had the situation not been so sad, "Rose, is there something bothering you? What aren't you telling me?"

She rubbed her eyes and sat up more comfortably, clutching her knees, looking sadly at him, "The truth is…I can't…stay there anymore."

"Your house?"

"My brother's house." She corrected, looking down.

Monroe sat next to her, listening and waiting for her to continue.

"I just can't…"she put her hands up in frustration, "sleep or be around that place anymore without…" she sighed, agitated.

"You're having nightmares." Monroe supplied, understanding.

She nodded, "God, I feel so stupid, like a child."

"Don't. You have every reason to be scared, you had a really terrifying experience. I've been there, we all have."

"I'm just so ashamed of myself. And I know it must look like I'm such a coward."

"You're not a coward. I don't think you are."

She sighed again, brushing her hair out of her face. Monroe thought she looked terrible. He wanted to punch himself for not seeing it. She looked exhausted and worn thin.

"Rose, I know our relationship is just starting out, but, I can't just go home knowing you're living here. Hell, I'm surprised you've lasted this long." He rubbed his neck, awkwardly. He'd been wanting to ask her this, but still felt it was so soon. But he couldn't just let her keep up like this.

"Would you maybe want to…move in with me?" he asked her.

"Monroe, I couldn't. I don't want to ask something like that of you." She said.

"It would make me feel better knowing you're safe and somewhere where you can sleep at night and feel happy and protected." He said.

She thought about it, "What about Holly?"

"You kidding me? She'll love it." He laughed.

"It's sweet, but I don't want you to worry about me. That's all Freddy did."

"I'm worrying about you right now. Come on. I'll sleep better knowing you're with me."

She smiled, "It's a big step…for us."

"One I'm willing to try with you if you let me."

She thought about it. She didn't really see any options. She could just look for a new place, but even she knew she didn't have the funds to support herself. Her brother's house was paid off. She thought about why she even bothered living there in the first place. One, it was free, and two, it was a way to feel closer to Freddy. But now she just wanted to be rid of it all. Her ugly past. Maybe moving forward with Monroe was her best bet.

Before she could change her mind, she nodded, "Okay."

"You will?" Monroe smiled.

"Yes." She said. In fact, she'd never felt more certain of anything.

Side note, in case you were wondering: I am keeping this timeline before Nick tells Juliette on the show. So in my story, Hank and Juliette have not found out anything and have not had anything happen thus far. I don't want to assume what will happen in season two and prefer to keep the suspense and mystery alive and let the show take us there.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick walked in smiling. He wondered if the kid even remembered him. I mean, he did save his life, not to mention his sister's as well.

"Hey! Aren't you that cop that saved me and my sister?"

Nick smiled at the timing of the statement, "Hey Hanson! How are you doing?"

Hanson chuckled, "I've been better, but can't complain. My organs are still intact."

"How's Gracie?" Nick asked. He'd hoped to catch a glimpse of her before he left.

"She's fine. She's living with Kevin now." Hanson said, though he sounded a little bitter.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he got a great job working at some local café. He worked so hard the owner promoted him. He invited me and Gracie to live with him. I just kinda hang around. Don't wanna be a third wheel you know."

Nick laughed, "Yeah, I know the feeling. So what are you up to?"

"Well, I got Gracie to go back to school. I've been finding odd jobs here and there." Hanson admitted. Nick nodded, "So what happened today? Did you know those guys who did this to you?" he asked.

Hanson shook his head, "Guess they were just a bunch of thugs."

"Figures."

"Hanson!" a female voice said behind them. Nick turned and was shocked to see how much Gracie had changed. She looked much older and had gotten a haircut.

"Gracie?" Nick said, surprised.

"Detective!" she said, smiling. She ran up and gave him a hug.

"You guys can call me Nick, you know." He laughed.

"What happened?" Gracie asked Hanson, going to check on him.

"I'm fine, just a typical mugging." Hanson shrugged.

"Well, I'm still bringing you to stay with me and Kevin tonight." She said, sternly.

Hanson rolled his eyes, giving Nick a "see what I mean" look.

Nick laughed, "Well, I'm glad to see you two are doing okay. Get better, Hanson, stay out of trouble."

With that he left, leaving the brother and sister to argue.

"What were you doing this time?" she glared at him.

"Nothing, I told you. I just got mugged." He said, annoyed with her.

"Seriously, you've been gone for weeks and then this happens. It reeks of trouble." She crossed her arms.

"Nothing is going on. I'm doing fine. Go home with Kevin."

"There you go again, giving him a hard time."

"Grace, come on…"

"No! I'm sick of you always acting like Kevin is a dick, when he's been nothing but supportive and helpful to us, like family. Hanson, it's not always about you!"

"Spare me the mom speech, Grace. I get it."

She glared at him, "You can come with me if you want a couch to sleep on tonight. If not, try to stay out of the gutters." She stormed out to the waiting room.

Hanson laid his head back on the pillows.

And people wondered why he was such a mess.

…

Nick couldn't have been happier to see his girls all sitting in the living room watching "Big Bang Theory" on TV. They were all cracking up. Well, Juliette was. The girls couldn't really make any noise. But Nick could tell they were laughing the way their eyes lit up and their grins became huge and their bodies shook with internal giggles.

Nick smiled coming in. Rainie ran over and hugged him; Callie smiled and waved from the floor she was laying on. Nick sat next to Juliette who kissed him. Rainie sat in Nick's lap, curling up.

Nick felt bad, but knew why Rainie was closer to him. Callie still had trouble trusting men, so she and Juliette were close and were always talking and signing to each other. But Rainie loved having a father figure in her life. She'd been raised by her sister and she saw the damage that had done. Nick could understand why she loved being able to do the things she'd always wanted to do as a kid with a father figure able to let her do it. He squeezed her playfully. He felt her silent giggle. The show went to commercial. Callie turned around and signed to him, "BOY. WHAT HAPPEN?"

"He's fine; his sister came to get him. Luckily I found him before something worse happened."

She nodded, satisfied.

But Rainie wasn't, "NAME WHAT?"

"His name is Hanson. Juliette and I met him and his sister, Gracie, when they were living on the streets."

"They aren't homeless anymore?" Juliette asked, happily.

"Nope, guess Gracie's boyfriend found a place. They seem to be doing okay."

"That's good." She said, smiling.

Nick smiled at her. Rainie demanded his attention by tugging his shirt, "SEE BOY AGAIN, FUTURE?"

Nick shrugged, "Maybe."

The show came back on and Callie and Juliette turned to watch it. Rainie poked Nick in the chest and quickly signed so no one could see, "CALLIE WANT SEE BOY AGAIN. SHE LIKE." She giggled.

Nick tickled her, "Be nice to your sister." He laughed.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

…

"Monroe you are not sleeping on the couch!" Rosalee argued.

"You've been sleeping on one long enough; I can handle it for a few nights. At least until we get your things moved in." Monroe said, helping her carry her luggage in. Rosalee thought he'd give her some time to at least figure out what needed moving, but he meant to have her move in the next day.

"That could take weeks!" she said.

"I'll live. I can survive on a couch, just fine."

"I insist we at least take turns if you're not going to budge on this." She compromised.

Holly came in with another bag and smiled at the bantering.

"Rosalee can share your room." She offered, winking at her dad.

Her dad growled at her. She laughed walking to the kitchen.

Rosalee sighed, "Monroe, maybe this isn't a good idea. You don't have any extra rooms and I don't want you or Holly to get cramped up living in a space where there's just too much going on."

"We'll be fine. We'll figure it out." He said, smiling supportively.

She sat on the couch and rubbed her face. Monroe could tell she was exhausted.

"I'll go get some of your things put away upstairs, okay, you just sit here and unwind." He said. Holly followed him.

"Dad," Holly said, "Why don't you and Rosalee just share your room? Regular people do that."

"That's Gossip Girl talk. Unlike the jerks on that show, I treat a lady with respect." He said, shaking his head.

Holly huffed and helped him set up, "I can move in with Roddy." She offered. Monroe's eyes turned red at this.

"Hell no!" he roared.

"Okay, okay! Just a suggestion." She said throwing her hand's up laughing.

"A piss poor one." He grumbled.

He went downstairs only to find Rosalee had collapsed on the couch. He hated to move her, so settled for covering her with a blanket then sending Holly to bed.

A few hours later, he was working on a clock in his den when he heard something. He didn't like the sound or smell of it. It was fear.

He went over to check on Rosalee only to find she was panting in her sleep, groaning. Monroe went to shake her, but she suddenly sat up, gasping for air, clutching her chest.

She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She saw Monroe and jumped, "Oh, it's just you." She said, breathlessly.

He sat down next to her, "That didn't sound like a good dream at all."

She shook her head, smiling apologetically, "they never are." She rubbed her eyes and got up to go to the kitchen. He watched her grab some water and shake off the nightmare.

He followed her, "Do you want some tea?" he offered.

She shook her head, "I've tried that. I've tried lots of things that don't work." She said, sighing. She sat at the table, putting her head in her hands.

Monroe took her hand, rubbing it gently, "When did this even start?" he asked, sitting down across from her.

"Since I got back from the hospital. It just got worse and worse." She shrugged.

"How come you never said anything?"

"I was…" she looked down, "embarrassed I guess."

He nodded, "I understand, but you shouldn't be embarrassed about something that's practically ruining your life."

"I know." She sighed, sadly, still holding his hand. After a minute, he took her back to the couch and sat with her until she fell back asleep. He ended up passing out next to her. Neither of them woke up until Holly came crashing down the stairs.

Rosalee woke up and realized it was the first time she'd gotten through the night.

…

Nick had the girls to himself for the day while Juliette volunteered at the "Stop Puppy Mills" rally going on at the dog park. He knew they would get cabin fever, so he decided to take them to Monroe's. Holly's party was tomorrow, so Nick thought he and the girls could help out.

When Monroe let him in, Nick's eyes widened, "Damn Monroe! What happened? Did you get robbed?"

Monroe rolled his eyes, "No, Rosalee's moving in, we're still organizing."

"Rosalee is moving in with you?" Nick smiled, "That's awesome!"

Monroe smiled, blushing a little, "Yeah."

Holly came over and hugged Callie and Rainie.

Callie signed to Holly, "WE (ALL OF US) COME HELP YOU FOR-FOR PARTY TOMMOROW."

"Great!" Monroe said. He and Holly had both learned a little sign language with Nick and Juliette. Holly even groaned during a class, muttering about why she didn't learn this sooner so she wouldn't have sounded like a moron for months.

"Glad it's not at the house." Nick said, chuckling.

Monroe was glad too. If there were going to be any crazy teenage shenanigans going on at Holly's party it would be at a public place where he didn't have to clean up the mess.

They all grabbed what they needed to help set up and drove to the local country club. Sure it was a little fancy being on a golf course, but the room came with a great deal and it would only be a dance party.

Roddy had found a great DJ who was an old buddy of his and had even offered to bring his light system.

Nick and Monroe were rearranging the tables and arguing about how much space was needed while the girls helped put up decorations. Monroe had insisted Holly not help so she could be surprised, but she wanted to be involved in every single moment. He didn't blame her. It's not every day you get a birthday party after a lifetime of being ignored and alone.

"You gonna give Callie a party?" Monroe asked Nick.

Nick shrugged, "Not sure. She's not really having luck in the friend's department."

Monroe nodded, "It took Holly a while, it'll happen if you keep encouraging her."

Nick smiled, "Rainie won't stop talking about how she wants a Chuck E Cheese party."

Monroe laughed, "I don't envy you there, dude. Screaming kids in a bouncy house is totally not my thing."

Nick shuddered.

Rainie ran up and jumped into Nick's arms, happily signing so fast, it was giving Monroe and Nick a headache.

"Slow down, Rainie Day." Nick laughed.

Rainie hit him playfully, she adored his nicknames for her, but would never admit it, "DONE, FINISH. CALLIE SAY PIZZA NOW!"

"Who said we were getting pizza?" Nick asked, giving Callie a look. She and Holly chuckled.

"EVERYONE!" Rainie smiled. Nick couldn't resist. He had to work on not spoiling his girls too much. But he'd work on it after pizza.

"Softie." Monroe chuckled.

"Shut up!" Nick said, putting Rainie down.

Holly came up, "I'm ready for pizza, let's go Dad!"

Nick laughed at him getting a glare from Monroe.

While the girls ate pizza in Nick's living room, Nick was telling Monroe about seeing Hanson the day before.

"The kids that almost got harvested by the Geiers?" he asked, eating his pizza.

Nick nodded, "Yeah, the weirdest thing too. He was mugged at Callie's school."

"Any idea why?" Monroe asked.

Nick shook his head, "Not sure, but it didn't look good. I figured stuff like that happens a lot."

Monroe nodded, "It does, especially if you're associated with a Grimm."

"Hey, come on, I apologized for that…twice!"

Monroe rolled his eyes, "A gift basket still would have been nice."

"I got you some Bordeaux!"

"Yeah, only because you wanted me to play search dog for you."

Nick shook his head annoyed.

"By the way, what's my favorite movie?" Monroe asked, out of the blue.

Nick glared at him, "Wolfman." He joked.

Monroe nearly choked on his pizza. Giving Nick an annoyed look.

Nick laughed, "Seriously, what is it?"

"Just for that crack, I'm gonna leave you in suspense."

"Okay." Nick shrugged.

"Okay fine, it's the _Maltese Falcon_." Monroe said, defensively.

…..

Hanson wanted to vomit listening to his sister and Kevin talking sweetly to each other about school and work. He rolled his eyes, turning up the TV. It was a luxury that all three enjoyed having, but Hanson was still getting used to the idea of having technology. Hence why he preferred to go back to his old ways, making money without the hassle.

He knew he should have told Nick about those guys, but he was really trying to avoid getting into trouble. He didn't want his sister to worry during her studies. He would find a way to make the money soon then all would go back to normal. Only he wouldn't have Gracie around.

He looked sadly towards the kitchen where Kevin was making Gracie laugh, mixing some food together for dinner. He didn't know why Gracie suddenly decided that Kevin was it. I mean sure, a near death experience can make a person think a little, but he never thought she'd just choose Kevin over him.

He figured he should just let her be happy. He finally turned off the TV, taking some pain pills, hoping it would knock him out quickly.

…

Holly could not stop squirming. Monroe wondered if she would even get some sleep tonight, she was so excited for tomorrow. Rosalee had gotten some more things moved in and out of the way, listening to Holly talk about how excited she was. Rosalee smiled, "You should be excited. It's all about you tomorrow! That's how birthdays should be."

Holly nodded, "I've never had so much attention before. Hope it doesn't go to my head and make me iglootistical."

Rosalee snorted. She never got used to Holly's incessant mixing up of phrases.

Monroe came in, "Okay birthday girl, time for bed. You need beauty rest if you wanna look great for your party."

Holly nodded, "Rosalee, did you tell Dad?"

"Tell me what?" Monroe asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Rosalee and Juliette took me dress shopping last week. No one's seen my dress yet and it looks so beautiful."

Monroe smiled, "You're gonna look beautiful no matter what. I can't wait to see it."

"And Toni got me some new Mary Kay makeup. It's the latest stuff so no one else has it!" She said, jumping up and down, excitedly.

Monroe nodded, laughing, "Okay supermodel, get upstairs before you do get _egotistical._"

She hugged them both then ran upstairs. Rosalee laughed.

Monroe sat on the couch, watching her fold some clothes.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I'm trying to get a lot of this out of your hair. I can keep stuff at the shop."

He shook his head, "You bring what you need. We'll adjust."

She finally finished, then sat down, brushing her hair out of her face. Monroe put his arm around her.

She leaned into him. He liked the feeling having Rosalee in his arms. He felt…secure.

"I don't know about you but I could go for some wine about now." He said, getting up.

"Make that two." She said, joining him in the kitchen.

As he poured a glass for each of them, she couldn't help but ask, "How you holdin' up, Papa?" she grinned.

He smiled, "I'm happy for her. But not gonna lie, I'm not looking forward to her being the center of attention for all those boys."

Rosalee laughed, "She'll have Roddy and be just fine."

Monroe rolled his eyes, "Not sure I'm looking forward to that either."

"They're teenagers, let them have fun."

"I hope we're both thinking the same kind of 'fun'." He chuckled, then had to ask as they headed toward the living room again, "So tell me, is this dress revealing in any way I should know about?"

Rosalee giggled, "Relax, it's tasteful and it screams Holly."

Monroe still didn't feel better, but let it go.

They sat down at the couch, cuddling for a while.

"You wanna know a secret?" she asked him.

"Mmm." He grunted, his eyes closed enjoying the feel of her body next to his.

She leaned closer, "I've never cuddled before."

He opened his eyes, "Really?"

She shook her head, "Nope, never. Not even with my dad, really."

"Should I be flattered?" he asked, grinning.

"Definitely," she sighed, laying her head into his chest, "For a big bad wolf, you make a great pillow."

"I should have been a sheep in that case." He laughed. She giggled and he enjoyed listening to it. He tried not to spill his wine when she moved her head up and kissed him.

Once both his hands were free, he pulled her on top of him and continued kissing her.

They paused for a moment and he had to ask, "What was that for?"

She grinned, her eyes sparkling as she shrugged playfully, "Maybe because you deserve it," she kissed him again, "And maybe because I might be falling in love with you."

Monroe smiled at her for a moment, not sure what to say. She stared shyly at him, waiting.

"I feel the same, Rose." He pulled her down to kiss her deeply.

She practically glowed, rubbing her hands over his body. He growled low in his throat, biting down on any exposed neck he could find. She moaned softly and Monroe had to keep from letting his inner wolf out when he finally growled, "Shall we continue this upstairs?"

She took off her shirt, grinning like a vixen, "Lead the way."

…..

HA! I've been wanting that to happen for ages now! LOL! Hope it was a nice little teaser for Monrosalee fans! Coming up is Holly's birthday. Loving the R and R's. They make my day! And if anyone is curious, I am a Mary Kay Consultant, so that's why I make Holly wear it. Hope you enjoyed! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Monroe woke up a little confused at first, then completely satisfied as the events from last night came back. He smiled and looked down at the naked Fuchsbau on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her, snuggling her close. She looked incredibly peaceful and satisfied as well. Monroe looked at his clock and saw that it was only 4:30 in the morning. He lightly trailed his fingertips on Rosalee's back. She giggled in her sleep and woke up groggily, smiling, "Can I help you, sir?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." He smiled back.

She lifted her head and let it rest on her arms lying on his chest.

"Then pray tell, what can I do?" she asked, suspiciously.

"We have a little time before breakfast." He hinted.

"Have you no shame?" she glared, playfully.

He shook his head, "Not when there's a foxy lady in my arms."

Her eyebrows raised, "Foxy? Really?"

He shrugged, "It's early, give me time to come up with better pick-up lines."

"Maybe this will help." She winked.

…

Juliette and Rosalee were helping Holly in her room. Callie and Rainie were also getting ready. Holly was beginning to feel like a princess already and just couldn't contain her excitement.

Rosalee was finishing with her makeup while Juliette was curling her hair.

Callie was helping Rainie put a couple of bows in her now curly blonde hair.

Rosalee was so glad she'd found her emerald green knee-length cocktail dress. She was afraid she'd look like a hobo in jeans tonight. She felt somewhat…sexier today. So she didn't mind dabbing on some makeup and doing her hair different.

Juliette had also made sure her girls looked adorable. Rainie was wearing the cutest pink summer dress with roses on it. Callie wore a gorgeous royal blue sleeveless homecoming dress. And although Nick had nearly made her go change, Juliette's stunning sexy black dress, the one that always made Nick drool, left him forgetting what he was even saying to Callie.

"I never thought I'd look so…pretty." Holly said.

"You look amazing." Rosalee said, giving her a hug. Holly got up and looked in the mirror. Everyone oohed and awed as she showed off her gold taffeta one-shouldered homecoming dress.

"BEAUTIFUL." Rainie signed.

"Let's go show the guys, ladies." Juliette said as they cleaned up and ushered the girls out of the room.

All of the girls came into the kitchen where Nick and Monroe stood waiting with some beers. Both wore simple yet nice suits for tonight.

"Look at my girls!" Nick smiled as Rainie did a twirl for them. He kissed Juliette then quietly asked if Callie had a jacket she could wear. Juliette playfully punched him. Rosalee came in with Holly and Monroe felt like the proudest man in the world.

"Oh Holly…" he breathed as she came over to him, "You look so lovely." She beamed at him. He saw Rosalee and felt his breath catch. She looked…incredible. She smiled when she saw his face turn a little red.

"We ready to go?" Nick asked.

"Roddy's coming." Holly said.

They all heard the doorbell and Holly went to answer it.

Sure enough, Roddy, who had cleaned up nicely wearing a suit and tie, felt his jaw drop when he saw Holly.

"Hols…you look…so amazing." He swooned, coming in. She glowed as he kissed her.

He pulled a package out from his pocket, "Happy Birthday." He said, giving it to her. She opened it and gasped. He'd gotten her a beautiful diamond necklace, in the shape of a heart.

"Roddy…" she said, ready to cry.

"Let's put it on!" he said, helping her with the clasp. She turned and he grinned.

"Thank you." She said.

"Hey Roddy." Monroe said, coming in.

"Dad, look what Roddy got me!" Holly said, showing Monroe.

Monroe looked at it. He had to keep his face from falling a little. He smiled at her and Roddy, "That's really nice."

Roddy nodded politely and Monroe nodded back. He liked the kid, but he was still dealing with the fact that he had Holly for only one more year. After that, she was free to make her own choices. He didn't want to think about her choosing to live on her own.

"All right, let's head out." He quickly said.

…..

Monroe covered Holly's eyes before he brought her in. Everyone was waiting inside.

"Be careful with my makeup, Dad!" she laughed.

He paused a minute, "Hols, wait just one moment, I want to give you something before you go in."

She turned around. He got out a small package and she opened it. It was a bracelet with a heart shaped locket on it. Holly opened the locket and saw a picture of her and Monroe. She remembered someone took the picture while both were on a hike. She felt tears coming to her eyes, "Thanks Daddy, I love it." She said. He helped her put it on.

"I'm always here if you need me." He said.

She nodded, "I know."

"Let's go in."

She smiled and turned around. He opened the doors and sure enough, everyone yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" when she came in.

She was so excited to see so many people she knew. All her friends from the dance studio were there, ready to party the night away.

She even saw her tutor who was extremely excited that Holly was wearing the new makeup she'd given her.

Holly squealed when she saw her grandparents. Ellie rushed over and squeezed her tight and Sam made her twirl for him.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart!" Ellie said.

"You look beautiful, Hols." Sam added.

She even saw her aunts and uncles come in with their kids. Jackie of course was very pregnant.

Everyone was having a great time. Roddy's friend made sure the light system was a hit and that the music was tasteful.

Monroe couldn't be happier for Holly right until the boys started asking her to dance. Monroe was proud she turned them all down except for Zeeke and Michael, considering they had girlfriends.

Another boy decided to cut in while Michael was dancing, and before Roddy could save the day, Monroe decided to jump in. He growled at the boy who scurried away.

"Dad…" Holly warned.

"Just making sure my girl doesn't dance with the wrong guys." He said.

They danced for a while until Roddy came up and cleared his throat.

"Not now Roddy." Monroe growled again.

"Dad!" Holly laughed.

Monroe sighed, "Fine, but no inappropriate touching!" he warned walking away.

Luckily he didn't need to watch out for Holly much longer as Rosalee came up to him. He couldn't deny she looked stunning.

"You wanna dance?" she asked.

"You bet." He said, smiling.

Just then, they heard laughter and screaming. Monroe looked and chuckled at his brother Alan chasing his naked toddler son, Connor, around the room.

"I think the party just got hoppin'." Rosalee laughed.

"Thank God that's not my kid." He grinned.

He looked over toward Nick who was dancing with Juliette. Then noticed Rainie was dancing with Evan's son Elliot. He looked a little awkward dancing with a kid but he was nice about it.

He looked over and noticed Callie had a few boys vying for her attention. She looked so nervous she wasn't even signing. At one point Nick came to her rescue. As soon as they saw he was a Grimm, they scurried away. Callie looked a little annoyed but relieved at the same time. Nick asked her to dance and she turned him down. Nick seemed a little sad, but understanding about it. Monroe couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. He knew the only reason Callie wasn't close to him was because of her run in with men his age.

He finally had his attention back on Rosalee, she had her head in his chest, smiling, "You worry too much, the party's a hit."

He nodded, "Yeah, I know how to throw a great party."

She laughed.

His parents came over and he groaned.

"Be nice." She said.

"Rosalee, it's so good to see you!" Ellie said, hugging her. Sam did the same.

"It's great to see you both as well." She said a little nervously. Granted both had helped her out, and accepted her, but how would they feel knowing she was now moving in with their son…unmarried?

Both were fine and chatty for a while, then Monroe finally growled that he wanted to dance. Sam took Rosalee's hand, "Then may I have this dance?" he kissed her hand.

"You're dad's more a gentleman than you are." Rosalee teased Monroe.

Monroe couldn't resist taking his mom on the floor. She was thrilled, "I haven't danced with you since you were so little."

"We danced at Evan's wedding." He said. He was hoping the song would end soon. Not that he didn't love his mother, but he really wanted to hold Rosalee again.

"Oh, that's right!" she smiled, "Ed, honey, this is a wonderful thing you've done for Holly. She's so happy."

Monroe smiled at his mother, but she could tell he was bothered by something.

"She'll always be your girl, Ed. Don't worry about it so much. They grow up, but not all of them leave."

"I left." He said sadly.

"Of course you didn't. You're still here. You just chose to live your life. That's what we raised you to do. Live on your own and be your own man."

Monroe nodded, "Hope Holly learns from me."

"She already is. In more ways than you think."

The song ended and he hugged his mother, "Thanks Mom, you always do know what to say to make me feel better."

After cake and some presents, the party resumed well into the night. Holly hoped it never ended. She and Roddy hadn't stopped dancing for the longest time and they were both content to stay together till dawn. Roddy seemed distracted, however, and it finally got to Holly.

"Roddy, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No." he said quickly. She wasn't convinced.

"Really, what is it?" she asked.

"Can I…talk to you…outside, real quick?" he asked. She nodded, not sure what to think. They quickly snuck out to the terrace. There was a fountain, a stone walkway and a garden. Holly thought it was lovely, but then realized she was out here for a reason.

"So…what's up?" she asked Roddy, who was looking nervous about something.

"I was hoping to find a way to do this…better." He said, rubbing his neck. He finally looked her in the eyes, then smiled. He took her hands in his, "Holly, I love you."

She was relieved a little, then realized the impact of those words. They'd never really said them, they just sort of knew.

"I love you too." She said, hugging him.

"I want to ask you something." He said, his voice shaking a little.

She pulled away, "What?"

He got down on one knee. Holly had no clue the significance of this move, considering she'd never really seen it done. She just thought Roddy was tying his shoe, so she turned around and looked at the fountain for a minute.

"Holly?" Roddy asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm waiting till you're done down there." She said, absentmindedly.

"Umm…turn around." He chuckled.

She did and looked down. Roddy was still on one knee, but he was holding something. A small box and a…

"A ring?" she asked, "But you gave me a necklace already."

Roddy realized she'd never really seen something like this, so he decided to just say it.

"Holly, it's a wedding ring," he chuckled, "I want you to marry me."

Now _that_ Holly had heard of. A look of shock crossed her face and she looked at the ring. It was small and silver with 3 small diamonds in the middle. Roddy was smiling up at her. Holly stood for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Holly, will you marry me?" he asked.

She looked from the ring to him. There were so many questions she had on this topic.

"Do we have to do it now?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I'd prefer we wait until we're both of age and have our lives ahead of us." He chuckled.

"So why are you asking me now?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I guess I just want to see you wearing the ring I gave you and know that I have a future with you. I want us to make plans and really be together."

She smiled, "You really want to be with me? Forever?"

He nodded, "Absolutely."

"But, there's so much I have to do, places Dad and I are going and school and-"

"Holly, we have time. This is just a promise. I want you to be able to live your life, I just want to know that I'm in the future."

She thought long and hard about it. Then looked Roddy in the eye and realized she couldn't imagine her life without him. She loved Roddy, they were mates. She smiled at him then nodded, "Yes." She said, softly.

"Yes? As in you'll marry me?" he asked, excitedly.

She nodded, "Yes."

Roddy hopped up and put the ring on her finger. They kissed, the rest of the world forgotten.

….

Monroe was pleased the evening turned out spectacular. Everyone left and Holly made sure to say goodbye as they did. Finally, his grandparents took their leave. Ellie hugged Holly and Sam's face suddenly grew puzzled. He quickly grabbed Holly's left hand.

"Hols, what's this?" he asked.

Holly drew her hand back quickly, but not before Monroe saw it.

"Umm…" she said, nervously. She was hoping to tell them later, hoping they wouldn't notice it. She looked towards Roddy, who was helping his friend pack up, "Roddy got it for me." She said quickly.

"Maybe you should put it on another finger." Her grandmother said, laughing a little. She assumed Holly didn't realize the significance of that finger having a ring on it. Monroe relaxed, feeling the same as him mother.

"I can't." she said, quickly.

"Why not? Does it only fit on that finger?" her grandmother offered, praying that was the case.

"Because it's supposed to be on this finger." She said.

Monroe shifted and stomped towards Roddy before anyone could stop him.

…..

Uh oh! Stopping it there to leave you in suspense. Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Judging by your many comments, a lot of you were, I think, expecting a very angry show down lol. I won't lie I rewrote this a few times, really trying to see what would work. In the end, this is what I felt would be best. Hope it's good ya'll!

…..

Roddy was in such a good mood helping his friend pack up that he had no warning for what happened next.

One second he's putting a piece of stereo equipment in a carrier, the next, he's being thrown against a wall with an angry Blutbad choking him.

"DAD! Stop!" Holly cried, running towards them, shifting.

Sam and Nick were both trying to pull Monroe off of Roddy.

"Son, stop this right now! There's a damned Grimm in the room!" Sam yelled, shifting.

"Monroe, come on, stop it!" Nick yelled as well, "You're killing him!"

"Good!" Monroe growled.

Everyone who was still at the party had suddenly stopped what they were doing and were staring in disbelief at what was happening.

Finally, Monroe calmed his face, glaring at Roddy, and backed up.

Nick quickly looked around. He breathed a sigh of relief. Callie quickly signed to him, "RAINIE, JULIETTE BATHROOM." He nodded then glared at Monroe, shoving him.

"Monroe, what the hell?" he yelled, and then in a quieter voice said, "Juliette could have seen this."

"Then leave if you're so concerned about that." Monroe growled, glaring at Roddy.

"What is wrong with you…?" Roddy choked.

"I think I'll be the one asking that question!" Monroe growled.

Rosalee came over, "Monroe, calm down!" But Monroe only ignored her, glaring at Roddy the whole time.

Holly ran over to help Roddy up, which made Monroe angrier.

"You okay?" she asked Roddy, gently. He nodded at her, and then frowned, "I guess we should have prepared for this part." He admitted.

"You both want to explain why there's a ring on my seventeen year old daughters finger?" Monroe growled again. There was a very awkward silence that filled the entire room. Thank God only his family, Nick, and Roddy and his buddy witnessed the scene.

Evan and Alan both ushered their wives and children out, preferring to stay out of their brother's business.

Holly took Roddy's hand, "We're getting married." She announced proudly.

"No, you are not!" Monroe growled.

"Not your decision." Holly said, defensively.

"It is if you're my underage daughter!" He yelled.

"Look, Mr. Monroe, you have it all wrong." Roddy said, quickly.

Monroe glared, "Please explain, Roddy, how I have it all wrong, when the evidence blatantly says you two are engaged." He said, threateningly.

Roddy looked at Holly, "It's a promise ring."

"Oh, thank God!" Ellie cried, happily, "See, Ed, no harm done. They understand that they are young."

"Did you explain that to my daughter before you could rip out her heart?" he accused, interrupting his mother.

Roddy nodded, "We're waiting till we're of age. I want to go to school and so does she. It's just a long engagement ring." He explained. Hoping that would alleviate everyone's doubts.

Holly nodded, "I told him I want to marry him when I'm ready." She explained, and then looked at him, lovingly, "And I will."

"See Monroe, no harm done." Nick said, quickly. Still completely glad that Juliette hadn't seen anything.

Monroe glared at him, then gave Holly and Roddy a look, "You can be damned sure we are discussing this when we get home." He said, then turned to leave, "I'll be waiting in the car Holly."

He passed Rosalee, who gave Holly and Roddy reassuring looks then followed him out.

When he left, it got awkwardly silent again. Holly looked ready to cry. Roddy felt terrible. He hadn't meant for her birthday to end like this. He kissed her on the cheek quickly, "its okay, we'll explain it all later and he'll understand."

She shook her head sadly, "He'll never understand." She said quietly.

Roddy held her hand comfortingly.

Sam and Ellie came up, looking apologetic.

"Holly, I think it's great you found love, but I'm just glad you both understand this is a big step and are waiting." Ellie said, smiling.

Roddy smiled back, afraid to look at Sam.

"I'm still in my protective mode." Sam admitted, "But I am glad you two are smart about it."

He quickly hugged her after Ellie, and then both left, wishing her a happy birthday and promising to see her soon. It unfortunately did not make her feel any better.

"I'm gonna help my buddy finish up, I'll meet you outside, okay?" Roddy said. She nodded sadly.

Nick came up next and hugged her, "Give him a day to calm down. It'll work out." He promised.

"I hope so." She said, through tears.

"On a brighter note, you look incredible Holly and the party was a real hit." He said, "My girls had a blast. Thanks for inviting us."

"You're welcome." She smiled half-heartedly. Nick wished he could say more but decided it was best to get everyone home. He gave her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder then left.

Holly was left alone in the room. She found a chair and sat down, then looked at her ring. How could such a small little object cause such a stir?

Roddy came back in and found her crying. He went over to her and hugged her, letting her cry it out.

…..

Monroe was trying to get himself under control. Rosalee was in the passenger seat, letting him vent. She wasn't really listening to much of it. She had a feeling he had no clue what he was saying anyways.

"God! After everything I have done for those two kids and they go and do something stupid!" he ranted.

Rosalee laughed and Monroe gave her a look, "I don't see how this is so funny!" he yelled.

She giggled, "Monroe…it's funny because they haven't done _anything_." She said.

"You saw that ring, heard what they said!"

"I did, and there was nothing wrong with what they said." She pointed out.

"How can you say that?" He gasped.

She gave him a look, "Monroe, he said it was a promise ring. They're both going to school. Monroe, if anything, they are the smartest teenagers I have ever met."

"How is proposing to a seventeen year old girl smart?" he asked.

Rosalee rolled her eyes and shook her head, "It's smart when both of the kids decide to wait. I have seen so many kids who just rush off to the chapel without any future plans whatsoever, then before you know it, their life is over."

Monroe thought about it for a minute. He had to admit, he was relieved they were both waiting, but the idea of his daughter being engaged still threw him.

He shook his head, "I just don't like that she's wearing that thing."

Rosalee shrugged, "If anything it will keep the guys away. Maybe that's what Roddy wants."

Monroe imagined Rosalee wearing a ring he gave her and feeling relieved that no other Wesen, or guy for that matter, would try anything. He had to admit from Roddy's point of view it made sense. He leaned his head back and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Monroe, you wanna tell me what's really bothering you?" Rosalee asked.

He looked at her and shook his head.

"Can I venture a guess?" she asked, quietly.

He didn't say anything.

"You're scared you're losing her."

He gave her a quick look, then turned red and looked down, sadly.

Rosalee smiled and nodded, "Thought so."

"Is it that hard to believe?" he ranted.

She shook her head, "No, it's not. It's completely understandable. But Monroe, Holly is growing up. You have to accept that."

"I'll accept it as long as she makes the right choices." He growled.

"The more you fight it, the more she's going to push away and leave entirely."

Monroe gave her a desperate look.

"Monroe, you have to be the one to be there for her. Let her know you support and love her. If things don't work out, she'll at least know that she has you."

Monroe thought about it for a minute, "I was pretty…"

"Big bad wolf?" she chuckled.

He had to chuckle back, "Yeah."

"Relax, be glad that she's found a great guy." Rosalee said.

"I just feel like there's so much out there for her yet."

"She'll find her way. But right now she's happy."

Monroe nodded. They heard the car door open and saw Roddy quickly kiss Holly and help her into the car. Monroe rolled his window down. Without looking at Roddy he quickly said, "I'll see you at the house." He started his car and drove off.

Monroe looked in the rearview mirror at Holly. Her eyes were red and he couldn't help but feel bad. Damn, this was supposed to be a happy night for her. Rosalee gave him a reassuring smile then looked back at Holly. She wished she could find words to help her feel better, but she had a feeling she needed to let Monroe handle that.

…

Nick tucked Rainie into bed. She'd had such a big night she'd fallen asleep in the car. Juliette quickly changed her then let Nick tuck her into bed, as was the usual routine. Callie preferred that Juliette come see her before bed and that left Rainie for Nick.

"FUN NOW-NIGHT." She signed, and Nick couldn't help but grin at how lazy she signed it.

"Yeah." He said, kissing her forehead, "I'm glad you had fun."

"GOODNIGHT, LOVE YOU." She signed. Nick smiled and bent to kiss her forehead when he stopped halfway, "What did you say?" he asked.

"LOVE YOU." She smiled, sleepily. He smiled, kissing her forehead, "I love you too."

She was out like a lamp. Nick finally got up and went to find Juliette. He stopped outside Callie's door and saw her reading a magazine. He usually just walked by, but tonight, he just felt he had to try and make headway with her. He walked in, softly knocking on her door before coming in.

"Hey." He said.

She smiled, a little nervously, he noticed.

"Can I come in?" he asked. She bit her lip, pondering that for a minute, then shrugged and nodded.

He sat down in a chair that had been pulled up near her bed.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked.

She nodded, clutching the blankets around her tighter. Nick felt terrible. He hated that some bastards hurt her and made her feel this way.

He took a breath and continued, "I'm sorry about what happened. I'm just glad Juliette and Rainie didn't see it."

She nodded, relaxing a little, then asked, "WHAT HAPPEN? MONROE ANGRY, WHY?"

Nick sighed, "Because he's a Blutbad father whose daughter just got engaged to a Reinegan at the age of seventeen. He's frustrated because that means she's growing up."

Callie looked at him for a minute, then finally asked, "YOU FEEL SAME IF-WHEN ME-RAINIE LEAVE?"

Nick was taken aback, "I guess." He shrugged. She raised her eyebrows.

"I guess if either of you girls were hurt or wanted to leave and get married, I'd be the first with a shot gun ready to bring you home." He laughed.

She giggled her silent giggle, "HOPE BOY NOT DIE."

Nick laughed, "I'd be smart enough to make it look like an accident."

She grinned at him and they were silent for a minute.

"You okay?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Is that a…not really or an okay?" he asked.

"O-K." She clarified.

"Are you doing okay in school?" he asked, finally, wishing he had more to ask her that wouldn't pry into her personal life.

She nodded, "SCHOOL FINE, ME WORK MUCH HARD. TEACHER SAY ME GOOD LEARN."

He smiled, "You are a hard worker. You've raised your sister all by yourself. You're pretty strong."

She looked down sadly, "NOT PROTECT MY SISTER GOOD. SHE HURT, WHY? ME."

"That's not true. You were just a kid yourself. I can't always protect Juliette, but I try. And that's what you did. You tried and you still try. That makes you strong."

She pondered that a minute, then smiled, "THANK YOU."

He nodded, looked around then decided to let her get to sleep, "Get some rest, tomorrow's a school day."

She smiled and got under the covers, "GOODNIGHT." She signed.

"Night Callie." He said, leaving the room, feeling much better than he had the entire night.

…..

Roddy waited anxiously on Monroe's couch. Rosalee was making tea in the kitchen. Monroe paced his living room as they all waited for Holly. She had told everyone that she was going to get changed and that she would come down right after. Monroe guessed that she needed a few minutes. They heard her upstairs and Monroe was ready to have a very serious talk with his daughter as she came down the stairs. What he wasn't prepared for was the backpack in her hands. She had put jeans and a sweater on. She refused to meet his gaze.

"Holly, what are you doing?" Roddy asked, getting up. Monroe could not believe his eyes and stared in stunned disbelief as she went towards the door.

Roddy stopped her, "Hols, stop! What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I'm either living with you or I'm going back to my old home." She said, stiffly.

"Old home?" Roddy asked, confused, "What you mean-"

"The hunting blind." She said.

"Holly…" Monroe choked, "Stop, you can't go anywhere."

She glared at him, "I need to leave." Then she glared at Roddy, "Am I staying with you or am I hiking?"

Monroe could not believe he was hearing this. Rosalee came in at just that moment, thank God, to try and reason with her.

"Holly, it's too dangerous out there, we should all just sit and talk about it." She tried.

Holly shook her head, "No."

Roddy looked desperately at both parties for help, then took her aside, "Holly, I can't drive a wedge between you and your dad."

"Then I guess I'm hiking. Call you later." She pulled away from him and ran out into the night, book bag over her shoulder.

Monroe was so stunned for a moment, he almost let her go, but then he shifted and ran right after her into the night.

…

Oh boy, more angst to come! Thanks for all the comments! They are always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Monroe could not believe it. He had never let something like this happen. He lost his daughter.

He sniffed, hoping to catch a whiff of her, but the girl was fast. Plus it didn't help that she'd rubbed Wolfsbane all over her body.

He knew where she'd go to, but it still didn't help that he'd run so far out into the woods trying to track her down that he knew he'd lost time already. She was probably already halfway there.

He scowled and sat down on a boulder nearby. He had to try to remember where he was. He rubbed his face and thought back to how one of the most important nights for his daughter could turn into this.

Deciding to just head home and start fresh in the morning, he sniffed his way home. Roddy and Rosalee were waiting on the porch steps for him. He saw Roddy quickly wipe his eyes with his sleeve then stand up.

"Did you find her?" he asked, panicky.

Monroe shook his head, defeated.

"Monroe, it's okay, we'll look in the morning." Rosalee said.

"Mr. Monroe, I am so sorry." Roddy choked. Monroe sat on the steps, avoiding eye contact.

"I never meant…" Roddy choked again, this time on a sob.

Monroe held up a hand, "Roddy, stop. I owe you an apology."

Roddy stared in stunned disbelief.

Monroe finally looked at him, "I let the inner wolf come out again, and I know it's not the first time."

Roddy had no clue what to say.

"I should not have over reacted and instead encouraged you kids to be smart. Not drive you all away."

"Well, you didn't completely drive me away." Roddy tried.

Monroe grinned, "I figured you couldn't live without me."

"I can't live without her and she can't live without you." Roddy said, shrugging.

Monroe smiled at Roddy, "You really love my daughter, don't you?"

"More than anything in the world…yeah." Roddy said, nodding proudly.

Monroe sighed, rubbing his face again, "We'll look for her tomorrow."

Roddy nodded enthusiastically. He was getting up to leave when Monroe stopped him, "Roddy, you can stay the night on the couch. I don't like the thought of you driving out this late."

Even after he nearly beats the crap out of him, Roddy continued to be surprised by the fatherly show of affection from Monroe every time.

Roddy smiled, "Thanks, but I'll be okay."

"What I meant was…" Monroe said, more sternly, "You're staying the night and not spending all night out looking for her."

Roddy grinned sheepishly, "Can you blame me?"

Monroe grinned and let Rosalee take Roddy inside. He followed. He quickly morphed and let out a howling moan for Holly, hoping she could hear him. A moan that let her know he loved her and was coming to find her soon.

….

Home sweet home.

Holly collapsed on the portable camping bed she'd had to make up. She finally lay down, feeling so drained, yet so awake. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking back to a time when she'd been here confused and alone, frightened and afraid, joyful and loved, hurt and maimed. But now…she just felt…lost.

She looked at her ring again, still so completely puzzled at how something so small and ordinary could create so many feelings and so much chaos. She closed her eyes, remembering how hurt her father had looked, how awkward everyone was, and how scared Roddy was. She didn't understand why her father never let her be who she wanted to be.

She heard the wood creak from the wind and jumped, remembering being shackled and tortured in this very hut. She also remembered her dad coming to her rescue, twice. That thought kept the nightmares away.

She didn't know if he'd come for her again, however. He hadn't so far and so she suspected he was still angry. She felt like such a coward for running, but she just needed to think, alone.

She thought about Roddy and how amazing it felt to know he loved her. Did she really have to choose? Is this what they meant when they said the words 'heartbreak'?

She had no idea she was crying, but she was glad when she finally just let the darkness take her.

…..

Callie walked into school, waving goodbye to Juliette on her way in. She passed by some of the popular girls and saw them making faces and waving their hands around stupidly. She also heard one whisper, "Retard!" towards her.

She passed by some guys who never seemed to want to hide the fact that they were staring at everything but her face. One guy even wolf-whistled. She blushed. Even without her Siren powers guys were still trying to hurt her.

Sometimes, she wished that was all it took was to just say "Boo" and kill each and every one of the ass holes who made her life hell here.

But she knew she shouldn't complain. It beat the alternative. She shuddered remembering how hungry and sick Rainie was when she was only 4. Callie was 12 the first time she let a man put his hands on her and violate her mercilessly, just for some money. After that, more guys came and by the time one started stalking her, he found Rainie. That was when the nightmare really began.

The bell rang, dragging her back to the present and she hated to say she felt better.

She knew the word well. "Whore." She knew what she was and knew she couldn't escape it. That's why she loved her math class. In there, there were no words, no descriptions, only numbers. She was already excelling so well in math, she'd moved up three grades ahead for Calculus. Sure it made her a target, but at least math made sense to her and she felt challenged and far away from her past.

She walked into her science class, putting her books down in her assigned seat in the front row. Even though she was only mute, some of the teachers didn't really grasp the concept that Sign Language isn't just for deaf people. Some of them even yelled to get her attention. Callie had to try and be patient with the ignorant peasants. She giggled at the thought.

Someone threw a note at her and she quickly looked at it before the bell rang.

_Wanna fuck in the janitor's closet? I bet I'm so good I'll make you scream! LOL JK_

She turned a searing gaze on the jock that threw it at her. He and his buddies were high fiving. He looked at her, winking, then did the sign for 'SEX'. Callie crumpled up the note, fighting back angry tears, and endured the rest of the day. If this was just the morning ritual, then surely it could only get better, right?

Wishful thinking.

…

Monroe found Holly that morning. He'd left Rosalee and Roddy a note at 4am promising to bring Holly home.

He made it to the hunting blind around 6am. He climbed up and was relieved she was passed out on the cot. He had to fight back a chuckle as a sense of déjà vu came over him.

He went to her and sat down on the cot next to her.

"Holly." He whispered.

"Mmm." She groaned.

"Hon, can you wake up?" he asked.

"Daaadd…" she moaned in her sleep, "I'm not doing yoga with you, go back to sleep."

Monroe did chuckle this time. A morning person his daughter was not.

"Hard to do yoga in a tree, sweetie."

Holly finally woke up a little more and the events from last night came rushing back. She glared at Monroe, "I'm not going with you." She said angrily, pushing away and turning over.

Monroe sighed, "Roddy's worried sick."

"As if you care." She spat.

"I do care."

She snorted.

"Holly, can you turn around so I can tell you something?" he asked.

"Whatever you have to say, you can just say it." She said angrily.

Monroe took a breath, "I'm sorry. You have every right to be angry. I never should have pushed you or Roddy away."

She lay still for a few minutes, then finally turned around. The pain he saw in her eyes made his stomach clench. He knew he was the cause of all the pain she suffered last night.

"I care about Roddy and I care about you. I don't care if you go dye your hair purple and get a tattoo of a watermelon on your face. I love you and am proud of the choice you made to wait."

Holly's eyes were tearing as a slow smile came to her face, "Really?"

Monroe nodded, "Absolutely. I just want you to be safe and happy. I also want you to be your own person and learn to make the right choices along the way."

She sat up finally, "I can really dye my hair purple?"

Monroe was stunned for a minute then laughed at her joke, "No." he said, "It would look hideous on you."

She giggled and he hugged her, glad that he had this moment with her.

"So will you just come home now?" he asked.

She nodded, "I didn't pack any food so I would have come by later."

Monroe rolled his eyes, leave it to his kid to forget the necessities of life in her attempts to run away.

Monroe saw her ring and smiled. He really was happy for her. He just hoped she would never have her heart broken in the process. He sighed and just decided to let fate happen.

…..

Hanson walked by the school. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed watching the other kids live normal, happy lives. Ever since his sister started staying with Kevin, he just couldn't help but want to find solace in something. He sat on a bench behind the bleachers. He stared at his pitiful lunch; Redbull and half a sandwich Gracie had made him. He leaned back and listened for the bell to ring. Pretty soon the kids would be out for lunch and practice for some sports would begin.

Sure enough, he heard the distant bell and a bunch of voices coming towards the football field. He preferred to stay out of sight, lest anyone call him a creeper. He sat listening to cheerleaders do a routine and football players warm up. He also listened to people climbing the bleachers to chit chat about how terrible their life was. He had to laugh at the idiots sometimes. Some people just never know when they have it good.

A different noise made him sit up, however. He heard running; towards him. He also heard whistling and laughter. He looked over but didn't see anything. He walked closer and heard a bunch of guys.

"Hey come on, baby."

"Don't be like that."

"We'll make it fun!"

"Be friendly."

Hanson walked carefully towards the sound and peeked around the corner. He was hoping it was nothing but what he saw definitely wasn't _nothing_.

A big guy had a blonde girl pinned to the ground. His friends were standing around hooting and cheering. Hanson wondered if maybe the girl was consenting to it, but she looked…distressed and panicked. And even a little angry.

He wondered why she wouldn't say anything.

"You're not saying NO baby." The guy on top of her said.

The girl shook her head sporadically, crying silently. Hanson was still wondering why she wouldn't talk. Maybe it was shock.

"I don't hear a NO. Do you guys?" the hulking bastard asked his jerk friends. They all laughed.

"DO HER!"

Hanson considered just walking away. It was none of his business. But then the thought of his sister being hurt this way cut through his mind. He stood his ground and walked around the corner.

"Hey! Ass-holes! Get off of her!" he yelled.

They all looked up, laughing.

"Wanna join in, buddy?" one asked him.

"No, get off of her. She's scared." Hanson said, more forcefully.

"What you gonna defend her?" one teased.

"Yeah." Hanson replied, glaring at them.

The girl on the ground was staring wide-eyed at them all, crying. She struggled to get loose.

"I said get off of her!" Hanson repeated.

One of the jerks walked forward, looking tough, "Let's see you try to stop us." He threatened.

Hanson sighed. Did they really need to use that line? He waited as the jerk stepped forward and aimed a punch. Hanson ducked it and backed away. The jerk just kept attempting to throw punches, missing Hanson every time. Finally Hanson had a shot and aimed right for the guy's jugular, knocking him senseless.

"Next." Hanson said.

Another a-hole got up and tried the same technique, only to be kicked in the shin so hard, Hanson was almost proud to say it cracked.

"Anyone else?" He asked. A few backed away and left, leaving the Hulk on top of the girl. He glared at Hanson, then down at her, "It's your lucky day, sweetheart. Maybe next time." He spat at her, then got up and ran away with his friends.

Hanson walked up to the girl, who still lay on the ground, frightened. She was shaking and not moving. Hanson worried she might be in shock or really hurt.

"Hey." He said, gently, "It's okay now, those guys are gone."

She sat up quickly, gave him a look, then took off running.

"You're welcome." Hanson said to himself. Wondering who on earth that girl was.

…

Sorry if this chapter was a little intense. Building up more of the plot for you guys.

I really want to bring another character back, but I'm having a hard time deciding. So I'm gonna ask you guys which side character you would like to see in my story. I'll come up with a way to make it happen, but I'm interested to see who you guys want to see my take on. Loving the R and R's. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I am so sorry this is taking me a little longer than I thought. First I've been reading the 50 Shades of Grey Trilogy which I'm surprised to say I actually really enjoy lol. Second I've been busy with work of course, and finally, I've just been trying to get my story to flow.

Well, hope you enjoy the wrath of Nick. I'm sure you've all been waiting for his reaction. I think he does splendidly for a Grimm.

Sadly, I do not own Grimm or the characters, but Callie and Rainie are mine =)

…..

Nick ran into the high school angry as hell.

He didn't care if he shoved some kids along the way. He marched right to the principal's office.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw Callie sitting in a chair, her eyes red and her face defeated.

He wanted so desperately to hug her, but if what they told him was true, he knew she wouldn't want some guy up in her face for a while.

He found the receptionist, "I'm here for Callie Simon." He said, coldly, "Where's the principal?"

The receptionist went towards the back; he heard a door knock and some voices talking. He looked towards Callie, who sat rooted in her chair, clutching the sides like a life support.

Finally a professional looking middle-aged woman came towards Nick, holding out her hand, "Detective Burkhardt, good to see you again." She said, kindly.

He did not extend his hand or return the compliment, he stared at her coldly.

She got the hint, "Won't you two come with me." She said. Nick gently touched Callie's arm and led her to the office. She just stared straight ahead.

Once in the office, they both sat down. Nick got right to it, "You want to explain why some ass holes from your school attempted to rape Callie?"

She seemed taken aback for a moment, but regained composure, "I assure you, nothing bad happened."

Nick glared at her, "You call ganging up on an innocent mute girl and pinning her to the ground, attempting to rape her 'nothing bad'?" he yelled, angrily.

She took an audible breath, "I have already spoken to the boys and their parents. They said it was merely a joke and that they weren't going to hurt her. The parents will punish the boys accordingly."

Nick was stunned, but not as much as he was angry, "I would very much like to know the names of these 'boys' and their families. You can be damned sure that I am pressing charges."

"Detective, please, we don't want this to become any bigger than it really is." She said, then gazing towards Callie she said, "Besides, you and I both know Callie's…reputation."

Callie drew a sharp intake of breath, glaring at the principal.

"That doesn't mean she deserved to get cornered and hurt in any way." Nick defended her.

"Of course not, but maybe she just blew it out of proportion or maybe it was some misunderstanding or even some drama being started."

"This isn't drama, this is a real situation, and I for one am not going to sit back while those stupid kids get a slap on the wrist for doing this to an innocent girl." Nick said angrily, "Tell me that they are at least expelled."

"Well, considering nothing happened, I cannot expel them." She admitted.

Nick fumed, "In other words, their parents are rich and the kids are popular here."

"Of course not, it's just that nothing happened." She argued.

"Nothing happened?" Nick yelled. Callie put a hand on his arm to get his attention. Her eyes pleaded with him to calm down. He did for her sake.

"I deal with guys like this on a daily basis. Something like this can get worse. They need to understand, you need to understand, that this has to be dealt with seriously." Nick said, putting on his cop mode.

"Look, I can get the teacher who Callie went to. She's the one that brought it to my attention. Maybe she can shed some light on this." The principal said, grabbing the phone.

"Didn't you try to talk to Callie?" Nick asked.

"I had words with the boys. I believe something happened, but I'm sure it's nothing to get worked up about." She said, dialing a number.

Nick sat back and shook his head in disbelief. He never would have sent Callie to a school like this had he known this is what she put up with.

He looked at Callie who was wiping her eyes, staying very calm. Nick touched her hand and was so relieved when she held it back. He rubbed his thumb along her fingers soothingly. It had the desired effect, as she smiled at him warmly.

"It's gonna be okay, Callie." He promised. Just then, his phone rang. It was Juliette.

"Nick, what's going on, somebody here told me Callie's school called; they said she'd been hurt."

"I'm here; I'm taking care of it." Nick told her quickly.

"What happened?" She asked, sounding panicky.

"I'll tell you when I get home, it's not an injury or emergency, just something we'll need to talk about." Nick said.

"Okay, did you get Rainie?" she asked.

Nick blanched, "CRAP!" he said, "I'll get someone to go get her."

He quickly hung up forgetting to say goodbye. He quickly dialed for Monroe.

"Hey Nick." Monroe said. Nick was so relieved.

"Monroe, long story short, there was an emergency at Callie's school, Rainie needs to be picked up, can you help me?"

"Whoa, slow down. Is everything alright?" Monroe asked.

"I'll explain later, I just need someone to go get Rainie." Nick said.

"Okay, I got it, I'm on my way." Monroe said, hanging up.

Nick was relieved for the moment until another woman came in. She was a little younger and looked very pretty. She smiled at Callie, who smiled weakly back at her.

"Detective Burkhardt?" She asked, coming forward, looking grim.

Nick stood up and shook her hand, "Were you the one who reported those guys?" he asked her. She nodded, "I only brought it to the attention of the school. At that point it's up to the parents to do the rest." She explained, "I'm Miss Bitzel, I teach Callie's AP Calculus class. She's one of the best students I've had in a long time."

The principal cleared her throat and Miss Bitzel sat down.

"Would you please tell the detective what happened." She said, sternly.

Miss Bitzel gave her a hard look, "I found Callie crying in the girl's restroom. I had her come with me and it took a while, but she finally signed to me what had happened. She wasn't going to say anything. I'm glad she did."

"What did she sign?" Nick asked her.

"She told me some boys chased her, threw her on the ground and were threatening to rape her. They were laughing, spitting, holding her down, and making a joke out of the fact that she couldn't say no." she explained grimly.

Nick was trying to keep his Grimm side from coming out.

Miss Bitzel continued, "She told me some boy fought them off. She didn't know who. Then I had her write the names of the boys who did this."

Nick nodded, "Can I see that list?" he asked the principal.

"Detective, I cannot release that kind of information."

"Callie reported this; therefore, it's in the laws hands. Meaning, I'm seeing that list or I'm bringing in more police in on this."

The principal looked flustered then got out the list from a drawer and gave it to him, "Please, I don't want a bad reputation for our school. I'm sure we can work this out."

"Oh, we will work this out. First thing I'm doing is pulling Callie out of this school, second, I'm pressing charges against those boys, and finally, I'm thanking Miss Bitzel and whoever that kid was. Come on Callie."

He got up and led Callie to the door. Miss Bitzel followed them down the hall.

"Are you really pulling her out?" she asked, looking sad.

Nick nodded, "Even if those guys are suspended or expelled, she'll have to deal with their friends and families here. I can't let her go through that. She's been through enough."

The teacher nodded, understanding, "I'll miss her, she's a great student."

Callie was emptying her locker while Nick and Miss Bitzel talked.

"You know there's a really good math school outside of town. I teach over there part time." She said.

Nick was glad Callie wasn't losing everything, "I'll definitely look into it, thanks again, and you did the right thing."

She smiled, "Anytime."

When Callie came up, she hugged her, "I'll miss you, but hopefully I'll see you soon. Keep up the good work."

Callie smiled and she and Nick left.

…..

Hanson didn't know why he was being such a creeper. He sat outside the school all day, hoping for a glimpse of that girl he'd helped. He wanted to know if she was okay and he also just wanted to see her again. If it weren't for the situation being so bad, he'd have gotten a better look at her. She was very pretty.

He noticed each guy leave with their parents. He hid and smirked as the one's he'd injured got taken out of school. He was annoyed their well-to-do families took them home instead of a cop car, but maybe the girl's parents would do something about that.

He hadn't seen any police or any sign of that girl. He hoped that was a good sign that she wasn't injured in any way.

He was so lost in thought that he nearly missed her. He finally saw her come out. She looked okay, though obviously very traumatized. He saw who she was with and was glad. She was with Detective Burkhardt. He was probably called in to take her to the station to press charges against those jerks. He nodded, glad she was okay.

Okay, so what now? He thought. She was fine, big deal, time to let it go. But he couldn't help admiring her from a distance for a little while longer until Nick drove off with her.

….

Monroe found Rainie sitting on a bench outside her school crying. He quickly got out of his car and went to her.

"Rainie, it's okay. I'm here to take you home." He said.

She shook her head at him and signed, "NO NICK!"

Monroe felt bad, she probably thought somebody had died or just up and forgot about her. He didn't have the heart to tell her Nick did forget, but he knew the reason why.

"Something happened at Callie's school and Nick had to go and get her. He called me to come get you. I'm late because traffic is just awful." He explained, hoping it would calm her down some.

She stopped crying and signed, wide-eyed, "CALLIE HURT?"

"I'm not sure, but Nick is there so everything is probably okay." He said.

She nodded, "NICK DO GOOD MAKE BETTER. CALLIE NICK NEED."

"Yeah, see. It's all okay now." Monroe said.

She finally got up and took his hand and both went to the car.

Monroe was so relieved he did not have to deal with a screaming child all the way home.

….

"What?" Monroe yelled when Nick told him what had happened.

They were both standing in Monroe's kitchen. The kids were up in Holly's room. After Monroe had gotten Nick a beer, he had explained everything that had happened.

Monroe's eyes shifted a little, "Makes me wish I wasn't Weider." He grumbled, sipping his beer.

Nick agreed, "I don't know how you do it. I know after what happened to Holly I'm sure it's taking every ounce of strength not to just go and murder someone. Hell, it's taking all my strength not to go and get some Grimm time with those bastards."

Monroe nodded. Nick finally could understand what it felt like to have a kid with a history and want to just shield them from the all the horrors of the world.

"So how did she even get away?" Monroe asked.

"Miss Bitzel mentioned some kid came and beat up a few of the guys."

"Thank God. Do you know who?" Monroe asked.

Nick shook his head, "We have no clue."

"Reminds me of how Holly met Roddy." Monroe commented.

Nick remembered that and couldn't believe the stroke of luck that some brave guy came to Callie's rescue. Maybe there was hope after all for the human race.

"So what now?" Monroe asked.

"Well, I have the names and am going to press charges first thing in the morning after I talk to Juliette."

"What about Callie?"

"I'm going to enroll her in a different school. Her teacher said she's really good at math."

"There's a good place outside town for math students." Monroe said.

Nick nodded, "Her teacher teaches there part time. I'm gonna look into it."

Monroe smiled, "Welcome to my world, buddy. Now you know why I never enrolled Holly into public school."

Nick chuckled, "You called it."

"Here's hoping those bastards get what's coming to them and here's to finding the Good Samaritan in the future."

Nick nodded, "And here's to Callie, Rainie and Holly never dealing with this again."

"Amen."

….

Three days later, Hanson had not seen or heard anything about the girl he'd rescued. He'd waited outside her school and was glad to see that those jerks never came back. He was getting antsy. He wanted to know if she was really okay. And…okay, he wanted to see her again, but he justified that feeling with worry and curiosity.

He finally walked around the bleachers and heard some girls talking; he stopped to listen when he heard the words "attack".

"Callie Simon's not coming back. What a wimp." One said.

"I don't blame her. Did you hear was Paul and his friends almost did to her?" another one commented.

"That's a rumor. I heard she threatened to sue them if they didn't sleep with her."

_Callie Simon._ He would remember that name. And considering she left the school, he figured it was time to just let it go himself. No way would he ever see her again, he thought dejectedly. He decided to ignore the rest of the rude girls' comments about Callie and just walk away.

…..

It had been a week since Callie's attack. Since that time, Nick had indeed pressed charges against each of the boys. Unfortunately, the families fought back claiming that since it was only an attack and not an actual rape, there should be no consequences. Nick was content when the city decided to settle the matter in court. Nick knew it would not be a pleasant experience for Callie, but he needed to feel like he was doing something about it.

Callie of course, was furious. She knew what would happen if she took the stand; no one would believe her. She argued with Nick till her fingers became tired that because of her history she would just be wasting her time and hurting herself and her sister further.

Callie ended up spending her week at home alone and depressed. Holly and Roddy offered to spend some time with her, but she was just so upset, she didn't feel like being around anyone. She also hated to admit that she was scared those guys and their friends would come after her. She didn't want anyone else hurt and was so scared that her sister would become a target. Nick noticed she stopped eating and signing all together.

Enough was enough. He called Monroe.

…

Rosalee picked up Callie on her way to Monroe's for lunch. She came in and felt her heart break for the poor girl sitting on the couch. Callie was so lethargic; she didn't even express any emotion during the whole ride to Monroe's.

Rosalee wanted to talk to her, to tell this girl she understood how she felt. But somehow, that didn't seem like the right thing at the moment.

Once Callie walked in, she suddenly felt…better. Holly was listening to Roddy play his violin and Monroe was working on a clock. Rosalee looked relieved.

"HOME GOOD FEEL ALWAYS?" Callie signed.

Rosalee, who had also brushed up on some Sign Language, nodded, "You get used to the tranquility. I'm sure you have that feeling at home with Nick and Juliette."

Callie shrugged. At the moment, she couldn't even look Nick in the eye for making her testify in court.

Callie sat next to Holly on the couch. Roddy stopped playing and smiled at her.

"Rosalee and Dad want to take us out to lunch and to the mall today." Holly told her.

Callie looked a little uneasy.

"Don't worry," Holly said, her eyes going red, "We'll make sure no one bothers you."

Callie relaxed but still felt nervous about going out in public. She was still so scared of seeing people from school and getting the brunt of their wrath.

"Rosalee said there's a sale going on at Charming Charlie's." Holly said, nudging Callie.

Callie brightened up a bit. Who could say no to awesome jewelry and accessories?

…..

Monroe and Roddy went to go check out the latest at the music store while Rosalee took the girls to the expected jewelry store.

Rosalee was so glad to see Callie looking so giddy that she actually face-timed Nick to inconspicuously show him.

"I'll pay you back; you go ahead and get her anything." Nick said, just grateful that Callie was happy and out of the house.

When all four met up for lunch by the big fountain, Callie was finally feeling back to her old self again. She was sitting back, content listening to Holly and Roddy, the events from a week ago fading away.

Until, suddenly, something caught her eye. She did a double take and looked a little harder. She noticed a boy looking at her from a distance. He was attempting to get a good look at her but because she saw him, he was looking away. Something about the boy was familiar, though. When he turned to look at her again, she smiled brightly.

He smiled a little nervously, and then walked forward. Holly noticed, her eyes going red, but when she saw Callie smiling, she backed off.

"Who is it? Do you know him?" she asked Callie.

Callie nodded, getting up.

"Callie?" Monroe asked, looking from her to the boy.

Callie ignored them and walked up to the boy and met him halfway.

He smiled, "Hi." He said, lamely, blushing.

She just kept smiling.

"Do you remember me?" he asked.

She nodded. He waited for a second to see if she would say anything. When she didn't, he decided to keep talking. He didn't want to lose her again. It was fate that he'd run into her again out of the blue after giving up hope.

"Are you okay? I mean, after…" he asked her.

Her eyes got darker, but she nodded.

"Good." He said, "Hope those jerks learned a lesson."

She grinned again. She had a dazzling smile. She just lit up a room with it.

"I'm Hanson." He said, holding out his hand.

She shook it. He wondered why she was so quiet.

"Callie?" Monroe called. Callie turned and Hanson saw her gesture with her hands. He couldn't tell what she was doing, but he felt confused at the fact that she wasn't saying a thing. Was she shy?

Hanson walked up to Monroe and held out his hand, "Hi sir, I helped your daughter a week ago." He said.

Monroe looked from Holly to Hanson. Holly shrugged and shook her head.

"You mean, Callie?" he asked Hanson.

"Yeah, is this her sister?" Hanson asked. Not gonna lie, this was a very odd looking family. None of them looked alike in any way whatsoever.

Monroe grinned and Rosalee giggled.

Callie stood next to Hanson, grinning like she was laughing at something.

Monroe explained, "Callie's not my daughter, she's my friend's daughter. My name is Monroe. This is my girlfriend, Rosalee, my daughter Holly, and her boyfriend, Roddy."

Each waved.

"Oh, sorry!" Hanson apologized, feeling like an idiot.

"You helped Callie?" Holly asked, looking at Hanson like he was a superhero.

Hanson nodded, "I did what any sane person would have done." He shrugged.

"That was brave. I heard you beat a couple of them up." Monroe commented.

"It was kind of easy." Hanson laughed, "Anyway, I'm just glad she's okay." He said, smiling at Callie.

Then he saw it, she gestured again at Monroe and Hanson was stunned; she was signing!

He'd seen a few deaf homeless people. They would sell stickers for five dollars just because they were deaf. He remembered one such person briefly taught him a few words and would tell him that most of the deaf community shunned the homeless deaf people for using their "handicap" as a crutch to make money. Hanson never understood why people could shun their own kind, but then again, he'd seen it done everywhere.

"Is she deaf?" he blurted.

Everyone looked at him.

Callie shook her head and signed, "SILENT."

Hanson nodded, "You're mute?"

She nodded at him.

"You telling me that those guys were going to…and…you were mute?" He said, angrily. He couldn't believe how sick some people were, "That's sick." He muttered to himself.

Callie looked a little sad.

"Nick pressed charges so; hopefully those guys won't darken another doorway for a long time." Monroe said. Hoping to change the subject soon. He didn't want to ruin Callie's good mood.

"Nick?" Hanson asked. Where had he heard that name before?

"Her father." Monroe said.

Wait! Nick Burkhardt? As in Detective Burkhardt? He was her father?

Hanson was stunned. So that's why Nick left the school with her. It all made sense now.

"We should probably go guys." Monroe said, getting up and shaking Hanson's hand again.

"You are?" he asked.

"I'm…Hanson…I know Detective Burkhardt." He said.

"Wait…are you the kid who was homeless?" Monroe asked.

Hanson nodded, looking embarrassed. Callie suddenly gave him a strange look.

Monroe nodded, "I'll tell him." He smiled, "He's gonna wanna hear this."

With that he ushered everyone towards the car.

Callie hung back for a second and held out her hand.

Hanson took it and felt an electrical charge pass between them. They looked at each other and realized they both felt it. Hanson could see…understanding in Callie's eyes. She smiled again and signed, "THANK YOU." Before catching up to Monroe and his family.

Hanson hung back for a bit, trying to catch his breath, watching for the second time, Callie walking away.

"You're welcome." He whispered.

….

Yeeha! Another chapter done! More to come!

Also, the deaf community shunning the homeless deaf people is actually true. They are very insulted when a deaf person uses their hearing impairment as a handicap and a crutch to make money on the streets. They feel it gives them a negative image and shows us that deaf people cannot earn an honest living. There is more to this, including trafficking of homeless people, but I will not bore you with my soapboxing. Just a tidbit that you can always Google if you are indeed more curious about the subject.

I've heard a lot of people want to see Adalind in my story. Not gonna lie…I hate her. But maybe she can be a villain in some way. So, who of the characters in this story would you all like to see Miss Schade work her magic on? And what would you like to see her try?

My curiosity is piqued and ready to satisfy fans of this story. Thanks for the patience!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much to JuliaBeth for giving me this idea! Although I was hesitant to bring her into my story, I couldn't resist a little tension by bringing Miss Schade into the picture and in a very interesting and controversial way! The controversy will make sense a little later and I can't wait to bring some more angst in. Thanks a ton, hon!

…..

Nick came home hoping to find Callie in a much better mood. He had to work later tonight and hoped to find his girls in good spirits. The last thing he needed was what awaited him as he got home.

He froze in the kitchen hallway.

"Nick! I'm so glad you made it in time." Juliette said, waving him to sit down. He stood rooted to the spot and glared angrily at none other than Adalind Shcade sitting at his kitchen table, sipping tea with Juliette and Callie sitting at the table. He heard the TV in the other room and knew Rainie was in there.

"Hi!" she said, smirking at him. Nick wanted to throttle her.

"Nick, sit down, we have great news!" Juliette said, happily. Callie said nothing, just sat back in her chair, staring at the table.

Nick sat down, not taking his eyes off of Adalind.

"Adalind has offered to take on Callie's case and be her defending attorney." Juliette said, excitedly, "And she's not charging us much at all."

"I'm glad to work a few cases here and there that require some help from me." Adalind smiled, "What those boys did…well…we'll take care of them. Don't worry about a thing." She said smiling at Callie and Nick wanted to slash her throat for even looking at his daughter.

"That's awful nice and convenient." Nick grumbled, "How did you even find out about Callie?"

"Hank told me. We met up for coffee to chit chat and he brought it up. I felt so moved." She said, innocently.

"This is amazing Nick! Adalind is a very skilled attorney."

"ME GO-TO COURT NOT WANT STILL." Callie signed, angrily.

Nick suddenly felt at a crossroads. He knew those guys deserved to have justice thrown in their faces, but at the same time, Callie was so uncomfortable with the idea and now Adalind coming into the picture made him feel it was best to just let it go and move on.

"Callie, do you feel this way only because you're scared of no one believing you? Or is it something else that you aren't telling us?" Nick asked her.

Callie stared at him, "NOBODY HEAR. BOY ALL-(of them) HURT RAINIE, ME, YOU, JULIETTE. DON'T-WANT." She signed, tears coming to her eyes.

"Okay, if this is really what you want, then, we'll just drop the charges." Nick said, sadly.

"What?" Juliette gasped. Even Adalind looked a little shocked.

"Nick, really," Juliette said, "I feel these guys should-"

"I do too, but Callie is suffering enough. What will this do to her other than cause her more pain?" Nick asked.

Callie smiled and cried as she plowed into Nick's arms.

Juliette was stunned, but understanding all the same. Callie did look relieved.

"Are you sure, Callie?" she asked.

Callie nodded, happily, "DONE, FINISH, PLEASE. LIVE FROM-NOW-ON, HAPPY."

Nick smiled, "You're strong. I believe you."

Adalind sighed, "Well, if you change your mind later, don't hesitate to call me." She said, getting up to leave.

"Thanks for everything Adalind." Juliette said, "Sorry to waste your time a little."

"Don't be, I'm glad to help." She said, giving Juliette her card, "Call anytime."

Nick followed her out. He quickly closed the door and grabbed her upper arm.

"What kind of sick game are you playing at now?" he demanded.

"Ouch, Nick…that smarts a little." She hissed.

"Tell me now or I'll double the pain." He growled.

She grinned, "Maybe I'm just trying to do good from the bottom of my heart." She smiled sweetly.

"I think we both know you're incapable of that." He said, angrily, "Now leave and don't you ever come near my girls or Juliette ever again." He shoved her away.

"Careful Nick. You can make some real enemies with that attitude." She joked, sashaying to the car.

Nick was finally glad to come in and find all of his girls happy. Juliette seemed a little sad, but happy that Callie felt better at the same time.

Nick could only hope he made the right choice, for Callie's sake.

…..

Rosalee shot up from the bed, panting and sweating. It took her a moment to register where she was and she nearly panicked, and then felt a warm caressing hand on her back.

"Hey, it's okay." a soft voice said behind her and she relaxed, turning around, glad to see Monroe lying beside her.

"Nightmares over." He said, gently, "Come here."

She lay down in his arms, glad for his warmth.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, "That one took me by surprise."

"That makes two of us." He chuckled, "Maybe all of our extra-curricular activities are making us a little stir-crazy."

"I like our extra-curricular activities." She giggled.

"Well that's good. That means I'm doing my job." He laughed, and then pulled her in for a deep kiss. She was happy to oblige, until they both heard a strangled cry come from the other room.

"Oh my God!" Rosalee gasped, getting out of bed, Monroe pulled her back down.

"It's Holly. I'd better go to her." He told her, getting up.

"I can go." Rosalee said.

"No, when she gets like this, she gets a little wild. I don't want you getting scratched." He advised, quickly donning his sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Rosalee waited in the room while Monroe went to Holly. She hated waiting and wondering while she could be doing something so she decided to go to Holly as well. With Monroe there, what was the harm?

She paused outside the door when she heard a soft and very low tune being hummed. She peeked in and found Monroe rocking Holly, humming a tune to her. She was gasping and panting, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

Rosalee felt tears come to her eyes. How she wished her father were still here. She could remember him rocking her in just the same way, making all of her fears go away. She smiled at Monroe and felt so glad that she and Holly had found him. She knew her fears would go away now, with Monroe's help.

She walked in as Holly calmed down. Monroe laid her back in the bed and Rosalee helped him tuck her in. Holly clasped on to Rosalee's hand and smiled at her. Rosalee smiled back, smoothing the hair from Holly's forehead. She kissed her forehead gently then walked with Monroe back to his room.

….

Hanson ran for his life. He knew those guys would catch up to him eventually to finish the job they started. And here he was with no money to pay them back.

He considered himself lucky when he finally lost them. He knew they'd catch up to him sooner or later. He needed a plan and fast.

He slid down the wall of the apartment lobby he'd hidden himself in. It was empty and kind of crappy looking, but it provided a quick place to hide and think.

He could not involve Gracie or Kevin. They were both making new lives for themselves. He knew he couldn't go to the cops. Not with something like this. He had to find a way to make the money and quick.

Damn, why he got into the business of drugs was beyond him. He always considered himself above that. He never even did the stuff, he just sold it. But it still left a nasty taste in his mouth.

He closed his eyes a minute and leaned his head against the brick wall he was leaning on. Callie's face shot into his mind and for a minute and all of his problems disappeared. He smiled thinking about her. How sweet and innocent she was. She'd never want to be near the likes of him. Still, it was nice to think about.

He opened his eyes and then it hit him. Detective Burkhardt! He knew he was a cop and all that, but he was a good cop who always went above and beyond and tried to see both sides of a story. Maybe Nick would go easy on him if he opened up and asked for help. It was worth a shot. At this point, his other options were very limited, as was his time.

…..

Nick walked into Callie's room. She was making a bead necklace with Rainie on her bed. Nick knew that both girls tended to bond a little more when they did little craft projects together. Nick had a feeling it was something that they could really do as sisters that they never had a chance to do before now. He knocked on the door softly, "Bed girls." He smiled.

Rainie helped clean up her mess then gave Nick a big hug.

"CALLIE HAPPY NOW. THANK YOU!" Rainie signed, grinning, then walked to her room where Juliette waited with a story book.

Nick walked over to Callie and sat on her bed.

"THANK YOU" she signed.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. I wish I could have done more." Nick said.

Callie shook her head, "ME WANT SCHOOL GO-TO. BAD MEMORY PAST."

Nick nodded, "If you do change your mind, you let me know, okay."

She nodded, then gave him a hug before he left the room.

"Night Callie." He said.

"GOOD NIGHT, I LOVE YOU." She signed quickly.

Nick couldn't help but feel so much better.

….

"What do you mean she dropped the charges?" Monroe asked.

Nick had brought the girls over to Monroe's house again. His house finally looked livable again and Nick assumed that Rosalee was successful with her moving. She had finally put her brother's house up for sale and let Monroe clean the blood out.

They both heard pounding footsteps upstairs and knew all the girls were dancing like maniacs to incredibly loud music. Nick could care less. Callie was finally going back to normal. And he'd successfully enrolled her into the math institution with Miss Bitzel's help. She would be attending school again next week.

Monroe rolled his eyes at all the chaos but was happy that Holly seemed to be forgetting her nightmares from last night.

Nick shrugged, "Hey I don't like it either but it was that or let Adalind work her way into our lives and make Callie miserable."

Monroe shook his head, "I still feel like those jerks deserve a Juvenile Delinquent Camp or something."

Nick sighed, "Tell me about it. But Callie's happy now. Can't complain."

"Oh, that reminds me, I found out who helped her." Monroe said quickly.

"You did? Who? How?" Nick asked excitedly.

"His name was…Hanson or something. He was that homeless kid." Monroe said.

Nick stared at him, "No way!"

"Yeah, said he knew you. Callie was glad to see him."

"I really need to find that kid." Nick laughed, "I'm giving him a scholarship or something."

"Careful, I said that about Roddy, and we both know how that ended up turning out." Monroe chuckled.

Nick snorted, "Yeah right, Hanson and Callie?"

Monroe raised an eyebrow.

Just then, Nicks cell phone rang.

"Damn, it's work." He grumbled.

"Have a nice day. I assume I'm babysitting again." Monroe sighed, shooing Nick out the door.

Nick waved absentmindedly and left quickly.

….

Hanson waited in the lobby of the police department tapping his feet nervously as he sat. He felt like a criminal being here, but he just had to stay confident that Nick could help him out.

Thankfully, he saw Nick heading his way and got up to greet him.

"Hanson! The man I wanted to see!" Nick said happily, holding out his hand.

Hanson was a little confused.

"I owe you big time for helping Callie out." Nick explained.

Hanson smiled and shrugged, "I had no clue she was your daughter, but I'm glad I could help out." He admitted.

Nick smiled, "So what can I do for you?"

Hanson rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Umm…can we talk somewhere…private?" he asked.

Nick nodded and led him to a conference room. Hanson was glad there were no two-way mirrors in here. That meant absolute privacy.

Nick had Hanson sit down and offered him water or coffee, which Hanson declined. His stomach was still in knots from last night.

Nick sat down and Hanson took a breath and jumped right into his story.

"I'm not gonna lie. After that…organ thing…I had kind of a rough time." He admitted. Nick nodded, letting him continue.

"Gracie and Kevin were starting new lives and it just wasn't my scene so I kind of…did something stupid." Hanson admitted.

Nick continued to listen. Here it comes. This guy was never going to look at him the same ever again.

"I got into the drug dealing business." Hanson said, embarrassed.

Nick's eyes widened but he nodded for Hanson to continue.

"I didn't do drugs, I don't do drugs!" Hanson quickly defended, "I just sold it to make some extra cash, but the thing is…I didn't make the quota. Now there are these really bad guys who basically want me dead unless I turn over the money…which I don't have."

"Were these the guys who beat you up?" Nick asked.

Hanson nodded, "I couldn't tell anyone. I figured it would somehow work out and that I could take care of it. But now, they're past waiting and want me dead."

"So basically…you're on the run from these guys." Nick said.

"Yeah, and I can't get Gracie involved or Kevin for that matter."

"Do they know about your sister? Could they hurt her?" Nick asked.

Hanson shook his head, "No. When I did business with them, I never even contacted Gracie. Kept her in the dark. They have no clue…as far as I know." He gulped. He never thought about these creeps finding out about his sister. God, hopefully he was right and they were still safe.

Nick shook his head, "You have some guts, coming in and confessing that to the police."

"More desperation than guts, but I really am scared these guys could hurt Gracie if they find out about her." He said.

Nick was silent for a minute.

"Look," Hanson said, "I was just hoping that…you being a decent cop and all…that maybe you could help find these guys. I'm willing to testify and do my time. I never should have done what I did. I accept responsibility."

Nick nodded, "Not many would." He looked towards the door, "Stay here, I'm gonna see what I can do."

Hanson nodded. Once Nick left, it took all his self-control not to just bolt out of there.

Finally Nick came back with two more men. One was wearing a badge similar to Nick's and the other was wearing a suit.

"Hanson, this is my partner, Detective Griffin, and my superior, Captain Renard." Nick introduced them.

"We understand you can help us track down some nasty drug dealers." Renard said, sitting down opposite of Hanson.

Hanson nodded, "I can try."

"We also understand you came here accepting responsibility for doing what you did, getting involved with this group." The other detective said.

Again, Hanson nodded, looking at the floor, "I know I can do time for dealing, but I just want my family safe and I don't want to run anymore."

"We can probably make a deal with the DA." Renard put in, "If you help us and testify, we can most likely just get you off on smaller charges and you would only have to do, maybe…community service." He shrugged.

Hanson was stunned.

"Nick told us what you did for Callie." Griffin smiled.

"He also mentioned that you are homeless and were also a victim in the latest organ dealing case we had a while back." Renard added.

Hanson nodded, still in shock.

Nick smiled, "What do you say? Can you help us find these guys?"

Hanson nodded, "Absolutely. Thank you!"

"Thank you." Nick winked at him.

…

Sorry this is taking a while to update. I know I'm normally much better at it. Hopefully the next chapter comes to you all more quickly cause I know you guys are just dying to read more. Once again, I love the R and R's and I promise more angst and craziness to come. Thanks for the patience and love!


	8. Chapter 8

Well, plan A didn't pan out, so it was time for plan B.

Adalind was getting tired of Hank and the attempts of dealing with his stupidity. So once Renard had informed her of Nick's adoption of two homeless girls, Adalind's interest was piqued.

Little girls, now that was a specialty of witchcraft that went back thousands of years. What was better, they were both mute. Adalind considered this job to be the easiest she'd ever have to work.

Unfortunately, getting into Callie's good graces didn't work. So maybe it was time for something a little easier. Perhaps an eight-year-old would be much easier to deal with. Who wanted all that teenage angst anyways?

Adalind looked outside her car window and could see those pathetic jocks that attacked Callie sitting on the bleachers, looking like they were just having the time of their lives. Well, maybe she could spark them into trying again, somehow.

She got out of her car and put on her game face to work some magic.

…

"Don't be late!" Monroe growled as Roddy picked up Holly for their date.

"10:30 on the dot." Roddy promised.

"Have fun you two." Rosalee called from the kitchen.

"Bye!" Holly said, taking Roddy's hand and leaving.

Monroe waited until they pulled out of the drive and went to help Rosalee. He put his hands on her waist as he sniffed the food, "Smells divine." He growled.

"Hey now, dessert comes after dinner." Rosalee laughed, leaning back into him. He groaned. She just had to test him.

"Besides, you haven't lived until you've tried my mom's chicken cordon-bleu." She said.

"Vegan style too." Monroe smiled.

Rosalee laughed, "I may lose weight in this house with barely any meat."

"Hey, it's a healthy lifestyle." Monroe said, stirring the sauce.

Rosalee smiled and finished cutting up some vegetables to bake.

Monroe turned to find some wine for the meal when he heard Rosalee gasp.

"Augh! Damnit!" she yelled.

Monroe smelled it before he saw it.

"Cut myself." She grumbled, grabbing a towel.

Monroe didn't know what possessed him. Every fiber in his body was screaming in protest and he had no clue what he was protesting to. It was such a confusing mix of pain and lust and it was something he'd never felt before.

All he knew was, he grabbed her wrist and had her pinned against the wall in two seconds.

"Monroe!" Rosalee gasped, shaking, "Monroe, snap out of it!"

His eyes grew red and she could see the struggle in his face.

"Monroe, please!" Rosalee cried.

He continued fighting the beast inside.

"Monroe, this isn't you! Please, stop!" she kept pleading with him.

The look of fear on her face turned his blood hot and he felt such a pull to cause more fear.

He kissed her mouth, hard, biting down on her lip, causing more blood. He growled trying to satisfy his need.

Rosalee struggled. She knew this wasn't Monroe. It couldn't be; Monroe wouldn't hurt her!

He bit down on her neck and caused more blood to flow. She screamed and could see a knife on the counter. She grabbed it and sliced his arm.

He growled and she ran for it. She made it to the living room before he grabbed her leg, causing her to fall. She looked up and saw a fire poker. She reached for it before he could drag her back and swung it at his face.

He was knocked out for only a second but it was enough to grab her keys and run out the door.

She hurriedly got in the car as he came running out. He tried breaking her windows, nearly succeeding, had she not pulled out and drove off.

…..

Monroe retracted, suddenly aware of what had just happened. He felt the cut on his arm, the bruise on his face. But worst of all, he tasted Rosalee's blood on his mouth. He panicked, rushing inside. He had to get the stench out and find her, quick. As soon as he went inside, he felt the wolf creeping back up. He tried holding it down, but couldn't seem to shake it. He grabbed some bleach quickly and just splashed it all over the counter and found a dishcloth and tried to get all the blood off of himself, scrubbing furiously.

When he finally felt the stench was gone, he stood there shaking.

What the hell got into him? He'd never gone so berserk before without knowing what was going on. He panted, and then grabbed his cell. He called Rosalee's phone only to hear it ringing in the next room.

"Damnit!" he growled as he grabbed his coat and keys, running out of the house.

_I should probably note he turned off the oven before he left. Lol. That's all we need, Monroe to burn his house down in the process._

….

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Holly giggled.

Roddy had cleaned up his trailer finally and felt better bringing people by. He and Holly had gotten take out and he lit some candles to make it somewhat romantic.

"Okay." Roddy said, smiling.

Holly opened her eyes and squealed with glee. He'd gotten her chocolate covered pretzels for dessert.

"Roddy! This is so sweet!" she gushed, helping herself to the treat.

He smiled, "I do what I can."

"Are you going to tell me the real reason tonight is so special?" she asked.

He grinned, "I was hoping you would ask."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I have amazing news." He said, taking her hands.

"What?" she asked.

"I saved up a lot of money since I took that job. I got accepted into the music department at PSU. They're even offering me a job as a recording assistant."

Holly's eyes grew big, her mouth dropping open.

"I'm finally going back to school!" he said excitedly.

"Roddy! That's…" Holly gasped, "AMAZING!" she squealed, hugging him.

"I don't know what I would have done without you and your dad." He said.

"I'm so happy for you!" she smiled.

"I knew you would be. And I have more news." He said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm moving out of this dump."

Holly was stunned, "Roddy, this is your dad's old place. Why would you want to leave?"

Roddy looked down sadly, "Honestly, all it does is remind me of his mistakes and my own. I'm ready to move on. Besides, I don't think your dad wants you to live with a guy who lives in a trailer." He chuckled.

Holly smiled, "I'll be happy to live with you so long as you're there."

He grinned, "Would you maybe want to start helping me find a good place tomorrow?" he asked. "If your dad doesn't let you move in with me. I can always find a roommate."

She nodded, "Count me in."

He kissed her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy.

Just then, her phone rang.

Holly answered it groaning, "Dad…"

Roddy was clearing some plates when he saw her face get worried and he heard her gasp, "WHAT? What did you do?"

Roddy looked at her intently, she gave him a dark look, "We're coming."

She hung up and stared at Roddy, "Dad attacked Rosalee."

…

Nick was finally settling down for the night. Both girls were tucked in and Juliette was just getting frisky when his phone rang.

"Damnit!" he groaned, grabbing the phone, "What?" he asked angrily, not caring who it was. Juliette giggled beside him.

His face grew dark and he shot out of bed, "Hang on Rosalee, I'm on my way."

He hung up, Juliette was looking worried.

"Something happened to Rosalee, I'm gonna go make sure she's okay."

Juliette nodded, "Let me know if you need anything."

He kissed her apologetically and ran out the door.

He had no clue what Rosalee was even saying. All he heard was that she was at the shop and that she'd been attacked. He had no clue why she called him instead of Monroe, but he figured he'd get to the bottom of it soon.

He reached her shop and unlocked it with her spare key. He was so relieved she'd given him a copy. He ran in and found her disinfecting and cleaning what looked to be a very nasty mark on her neck. He could see blood all over her hands. Her lip was bleeding and she had a bruise on her wrist.

Nick felt a surge of anger at whoever had caused this.

"Rosalee?" he asked, softly, trying not to scare her. She still jumped a little, but calmed down when she saw him.

"Hi Nick." She sniffed, continuing to clean herself up.

"Rosalee, do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I just don't want to be alone when he finds me." She said, tears coming back into her eyes.

"The man who attacked you? Who was it? I can bring him in." Nick said.

Rosalee looked up, and then sobbed, putting her face in her hand. Nick came over, patting her back.

"It's okay Rosalee, you can tell me." He said.

She shook her head, "You can't bring him in. He didn't mean it." She cried.

"What do you mean? Was it another Wesen?" he asked.

She looked at him with a pained expression on her face when they both heard the door cling. She tensed up and Nick had his hand on his gun ready. Both turned and Nick was relieved to see Monroe there.

Rosalee on the other hand looked terrified.

"Oh God Rose." Monroe said.

Nick was stunned. Monroe had blood seeping out of his jacket on his arm. He also had a giant bruise covering his face. He too looked ready to cry and had the most pained expression on his face.

Nick looked back and forth between the two.

Rosalee just stared at Monroe, crying.

Monroe stayed still, and then looked at Nick sadly.

"Monroe, did he attack you too? Who the hell did this?" Nick asked him, "Do you know?"

Monroe stayed silent, his eyes never leaving Rosalee's.

"Monroe?" Nick prodded.

"I know who hurt Rosalee." Monroe said sadly.

"Who?" Nick asked.

Rosalee looked ready to break down. She looked at the floor, tears streaming down her face.

Monroe stared straight at Nick and took a breath.

"I did." He said.

…

Gonna stop there for now to keep you all in suspense. Wonder what poor Nick is gonna do and how he's going to handle this delicate situation. I know that not all Weider Wesen like our dear friend Monroe can behave all the time, but this does seem a little odd for him. So I actually want you all to make your best educated guess on what could have happened to our poor Monroe to make him crack. Again, I love the R and R's and they are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

"You what?" Nick yelled.

Monroe wouldn't take his eyes off of Rosalee. The hurt in them was too much and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks.

"Monroe, what did you do?" Nick asked again.

Rosalee was crying silently trying to avoid looking at Nick and Monroe.

"Rose." Monroe stepped forward and was so hurt that she took a step back, "Please."

"Monroe, explain what just happened." Nick said, angrily.

"I don't know!" Monroe exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat, "I don't even remember hurting her. I just came out of some dark place and tasted her…her blood."

Just then the door clanged and Holly and Roddy came charging in.

"Dad, what happened?" Holly asked him.

Monroe looked sadly at Holly. She nearly broke into tears at the sight of him crying. She didn't know what else to do so she hugged him. He was so relieved Holly still loved him that he just hugged her back.

Rosalee wanted so badly to be in his arms again, but memories of Jason still haunted her and she would never forget the look of murderous lust in Monroe's eyes.

"Does anyone else smell that?" Roddy asked suddenly from the doorway.

"Smell what?" Nick asked.

Holly sniffed and realized the smell was coming from Monroe, "Dad, you smell weird."

Monroe rolled his eyes, "Now is not a good time." He grumbled.

"No!" she said, "You smell…different, funny."

He sniffed, "I can't smell anything."

Rosalee looked up suddenly and cautiously came over. Only she had her apothecary face on. She sniffed, eyeing Monroe wearily and suddenly, her eyes widened.

"What did you eat today?" she demanded.

"Does anybody want to tell me what's going on?" Nick demanded.

"Nick, you don't smell that?" Roddy asked.

Nick shook his head, his eyebrows raised.

"It smells almost like…" Holly began.

"It's rotten eggs, almost sulfuric." Rosalee finished. She went towards the shop and found a book behind a counter. She plopped it on the table.

"Did you eat Sulfur?" Roddy asked Monroe.

Monroe could only roll his eyes, though he was still in shock.

"Worse…" Rosalee said, flipping pages in the book, "We're dealing with another Saubetraunk. This one had Sulfur in it."

"Wouldn't that kill dad?" Holly asked.

Rosalee shook her head, "If your dad took what I think he took, it only creates a very…animalistic response. He's lucky."

"What about if a human took it?" Nick asked.

Rosalee looked darkly at him and Nick gulped.

"How do you know what he took?" Roddy asked.

"Because when Sulfur is in a potion, it secretes an odor from the body. A rotten eggs smell. I didn't smell it before because we were cooking. Monroe can't smell it because normally you can't really smell your own body odor. Nick can't smell it because humans don't have the sense of smell that Wesen have." Rosalee rambled, still flipping pages.

Monroe walked over to her and he saw her tense up. He stopped, looking sadly at her. He knew no simple apology would fix this. Rosalee suddenly spoke up, reminding him that the only reason he was in this situation is because some ass hole tried to poison him.

"Found it!" Rosalee said, "It's actually very basic."

"Dad was home all day, though, how could he have had something like that?" Holly interjected.

"Monroe, go through your whole day." Nick said.

Monroe rubbed the back of his neck.

"I woke up at 6 for my Pilates. I took a shower at 7. I ate breakfast with Rosalee and Holly at 8. Nick brought the girls over around 9. I fixed some clocks. We had lunch at noon. Girls and Nick left at 5. Me and Rose were making dinner around 6, Holly left with Roddy, then…"

"What did you eat?" Rosalee asked, trying not to think about what had occurred.

"For breakfast…a bagle with cream cheese, some coffee. At lunch, I made the girls some grilled cheese and tomato soup. It was a cold day so I made hot chocolate for them. I ended up switching with Rainie cause hers was too hot. And then I had a beer before Rose came home." He said, shrugging.

"Did anything taste funny?" Rosalee asked, getting annoyed.

Monroe thought for a minute then shook his head.

Rosalee sighed.

"Wait! The hot chocolate!" Monroe suddenly said, "Then…no…"

"What?" Nick asked.

Monroe gave him a dark look, "When I drank my original cup it tasted fine. Rainie's was extremely hot and it almost tasted….different. I didn't think about it because I was so focused on a clock I was fixing. I didn't even really drink it all."

"Wait…" Nick suddenly said, his eyes going wide, "Are you saying that Rainie…?"

"Nick, I don't know, it's just, that's the only thing I can think of." Monroe said.

"Rainie wouldn't do that." Nick said, angrily.

"Nick, it could be she had no clue." Rosalee said, "Maybe someone tricked her."

Nick shook his head, "Rainie would know better."

"It doesn't hurt to ask." Rosalee said.

"Forget it, I know what you're insinuating but my daughter wouldn't do that!" Nick yelled, storming out.

"Nick, please, at least let's just ask her." Rosalee said, stopping him.

Nick was fuming but nodded curtly, "I'll bring the girls by in 10." He said, angrily, walking out.

Rosalee nodded, then went back to the counter.

"Rosalee, are you okay?" Holly asked.

Rosalee nodded, "I'm fine, hon." She said, smiling.

"Rose…can we…talk?" Monroe asked, quietly.

Roddy took Holly's hand and pulled her outside, "Let's go for a quick coffee." He said, winking at Monroe.

Monroe had to hand it to Roddy, the kid was a blessing in some small form…some of the time.

Rosalee suddenly wished that everyone were still there with her. She eyed him wearily.

"Rose, I am so, so, so sorry." Monroe said, tearing up.

"Monroe, it's not your fault. I'm just glad we figured it out." She smiled halfheartedly.

"But you're still scared of me." He said.

She shrugged, "Well…a little. I mean…"

Monroe nodded, "I understand."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"I don't want you to leave." He whispered.

She felt the tears come to her eyes before she could stop them. She quickly wiped them away, "I know." She choked out.

He got closer to her. It took so much strength she had not to move back. He was patient and finally he was standing in front of her.

"I love you." He said softly, gently touching her hands, which were wringing each other tightly in front of her stomach. She stared at the floor, her breath quickening.

"I don't ever want to hurt you. Ever." He promised.

She finally found the courage to look into his eyes.

The next thing she knew, she was in his arms, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back, so relieved and happy she was finally where she belonged.

She had never felt safer. This was the Monroe she knew. The Monroe she loved.

…

Nick dragged two very tired looking girls to Rosalee's shop. Rainie kept yawning and rubbing her eyes while Callie just tried to go back to sleep in the car. Nick hated the thought of Rainie doing something so terrible. She just couldn't be capable of something like that. But the cop in him had to know for sure.

He finally brought both of the sleepy girls into Rosalee's shop. Callie went and found a seat in a chair, Rainie held Nick's hand and he noticed her hand tightening around his. He looked down and saw her visibly blanch as her eyes became worried looking.

"Hey Rainie." Monroe said, standing by Rosalee. He smiled at her. Like Nick he didn't think she could be capable of doing something this extreme, but hopefully it was only an accident.

She waved and looked away quickly.

"ME HERE. NOBODY CARES." Callie signed, rolling her eyes and getting comfortable.

"Rainie, we need to ask you some questions." Rosalee said, calmly.

Nick brought her over and sat down at the table with everyone else.

"Today you switched hot chocolate with me, remember?" Monroe asked.

Rainie kept her gaze looking elsewhere and nodded.

"It tasted kind of funny." Monroe said, "Was there something in it?"

She gave him a quick look then hurriedly shook her head.

Nick couldn't believe it. Rainie actually looked guilty.

"Rainie, Monroe accidentally hurt Rosalee tonight."

Rainie's eyes grew wide and Callie woke up with a start and stared at Nick, then at Rainie.

"YOU DO WHAT? TELL ME!" she signed angrily at Rainie.

Rainie began to get teary-eyed.

"Rainie, did you do something to Monroe's drink?" Nick asked.

She shook her head, looking down.

"Rainie, you won't get into trouble, and I'm not mad. We just want to know what happened." Monroe said.

She looked up, tears filling her eyes.

"It's okay, Rainie, no one here is mad at you." Rosalee said.

Callie pounded the table, "TELL ALL-OF-US! WHO? WHAT HAPPEN?"

Rainie cried and finally nodded. She gave Monroe a pained expression, "DRINK I MIX. ME SORRY! SORRY!"

"What did you put in his drink?" Nick asked, still hardly able to believe what Rainie had done.

"DON'T KNOW. BOY SAY FOR-FOR NICK."

"What? You mean that drink was for Nick?" Monroe asked.

Nick blanched, "Who told you to give it to me? Tell us everything." He ordered.

Rainie cried, her signing was sporadic, "BOY, TALL, HAIR-BROWN, EYE-BRUISE. GIVE KIDS CHOCOLATE MIX, SAY GIVE PARENTS. I WANT TRY DRINK, TASTE BAD, GIVE MONROE."

"You mean a boy came to your school giving out a chocolate mix telling them to give it to their parents?" Nick said.

She nodded, "ME THINK GOOD."

"Rainie, I have told you so many times not to take things from strangers and certainly not to eat it." Nick said.

"SORRY. SORRY." Rainie emphasized.

Nick sighed, "I know you are. But now you know why you can't just do something like that ever again. Monroe and Rosalee got hurt. And if you had given that to me or Juliette, we could have…" Nick didn't want to say it. He knew Rainie was feeling terrible enough already. He was just relieved she didn't do it on purpose to hurt anybody.

Rainie stared at him with tear-filled eyes. Nick knew she felt terrible. But then another horrible thought crossed his mind. If they were giving this out to other kids, they were in danger.

Monroe seemed to be thinking the same thing, "We better find those kids and get to the bottom of this."

Rainie's eyes widened, "FRIENDS TROUBLE?"

Nick nodded, "Who was with you, Rainie?"

She thought for a minute then signed the names of three friends from school.

"1 EISBEIBER, 2 HUMAN." She signed, "ELEANOR, SADIE, SASHA."

"We'll start with the Eisbeiber, I can call Bud and see if anyone had to go to the hospital recently." Nick said to Monroe.

"Do what you can, and if you can bring that mix here, I might be able to find a way to make an exact antidote." Rosalee said.

"ME HELP." Callie signed.

"Okay," Nick said, "Rosalee, keep an eye on the girls. Monroe and I will check around town. When Holly and Roddy get back, let us know. We may need an extra nose."

Rosalee nodded.

Nick was about to leave when Rainie stopped him, "YOU MAD? YOU HATE ME?"

Nick got down to her level, "Rainie, I could never hate you. None of us do. It was an accident. A bad one, but nothing we can't fix now. I'm glad you were honest with us. I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone."

She nodded, "MAKE GOOD."

He smiled, "I will. Be good, no more trouble, okay?" he said, looking at both his girls. Callie saluted and Rainie nodded, "I BE GOOD."

With that, Monroe and Nick left, Nick dialing Bud's number, only to get a machine.

"Where do we start?" Monroe asked.

"Think I'll stop by an old friend's, make sure nothing's happened." Nick said.

Monroe nodded, "Luckily Eisbeiber's don't get entirely violent."

Nick shrugged, "Let's hope."

…

Hanson was chit-chatting with his old friend from years ago. He had bumped into him at the police station and they both decided to grab a couple of beers.

"Man, Alan, you've done real well for yourself." Hanson commented.

"Yeah well, a wife and two kids can do that." Alan grinned.

"Hard to believe years ago you were living in a box."

Alan shuddered, "When I met Izzy, life just got…better. I cleaned up my act, so to speak. Now I've got two beautiful twin girls."

"They really are beautiful. How old now?" Hanson asked, looking at Alan's wallet photos.

"Going on seven in two months." He smiled.

Hanson smiled back. He sometimes wished he could be like Alan and Gracie. Settle down, make an honest living, have a family. But the first step to all of that is to live another day.

Just then, Alan's phone rang and he answered it, "Wife." He explained to Hanson.

Hanson decided to check the score on the game when he heard Alan mutter an expletive, "What?...I'm on my way hon….no, I'm coming, just get her to the hospital!" he ordered, then hung up.

"What's wrong?" Hanson asked.

Alan was grabbing his things, "Sorry man, my little girl just…fainted or something. She's not breathing. I gotta go."

"I'll come." Hanson said, "You might need someone to watch your other little girl." He explained. Alan didn't argue, just got up to go.

"Who's in the hospital?" Hanson asked, following him to the car.

"It's Sadie." Alan said, white as a sheet.

….

Word's cannot express how sorry I am that I have been so delayed everyone. I'm doing an intensive summer course so that has taken up so much of my time and I got sick to-boot. Needless to say, I'm pretty exhausted and am trying to find time for my Grimm. Hope this sets up a little more suspense for you all. Enjoy!

Oh and big news, I am thinking of starting my Iron Man fanfic soon. So if any of you are Avenger/Iron Man fans, look me up in that area as well. I'll be sure to let you know if it happens.

Thanks again, everyone, for the patience and love!


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey all! _

_First: I have a story in the Ironman section on FF. It is called "Snarky Stark", so if you're a fan of RDJ and Ironman, feel free to check it out and leave comments! Ironman is in the comics section, or you can just go to my profile and find it there. _

_I'm sure people know this already but I have to just announce so happily that Grimm season two premiers Monday August 13 at 10! Whoop whoop! And also that the Grimm season 1 DVD will be in stores August 7! Who's gonna run to the nearest store and wait in line for that? I know I am! Lol. _

_Finally, back to the serious matter at hand of finding the trouble maker(s) in Portland and bringing you more angst. Enjoy!_

….

Hanson rushed into the hospital with Alan. They were greeted by a sobbing fair-haired woman and a little raven-haired girl who was looking nervous and pale. Alan immediately hugged his wife Izzy and scooped up the little girl, whom Hanson presumed, was Sasha. Hanson quickly shook Izzy's hand and offered to help them with anything. She nodded graciously.

"What happened?" Alan asked her.

"Sasha said she drank something and she got sick." Izzy sobbed.

"What did she drink?" Alan asked, looking upset.

Izzy shrugged and flailed her arms absentmindedly, "I was panicking, I didn't even check."

"What did the doctor say?" Alan asked, looking ashen.

Izzy shook her head, "We don't know anything yet." She sobbed. Alan held his family as they sat down and Hanson felt a pang of sadness for them.

"I'm gonna go and get everyone some coffee or something. Did you want anything?" he asked finally. He wanted to make himself useful in some way to his friend.

Alan and Izzy, however, shook their heads.

"Sasha, did you want any hot chocolate or something?" he asked and was surprised to see her face become paler and her eyes grow wide with fear.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Izzy and Alan looked at her quizzically.

She quickly shook her head.

Hanson got down to her level and asked her gently, "Sasha, do you know what happened to Sadie? Did she drink something that made her sick?" he asked.

She glanced shyly at him, then at her parents and finally nodded.

"What was it?" Hanson asked.

Her lip quivered.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I'm helping the police." Hanson reassured her.

She gasped, "Am I in trouble?" she cried.

Hanson shook his head, "Not if you tell the truth. It could really help your sister if you tell me."

She cried and finally sobbed, "I told her not to! Strangers gave us hot chocolate and she drank it! Mommy I told her not to!"

"Oh God!" Alan paled.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked.

Hanson looked sadly at them, "I've been around on the streets and drug cartels have been targeting kids using candy or some kind of weird…" he shook his head. He'd never heard of hot chocolate mix. He'd have to tell Nick that the drug gangs are now targeting schools and children using cocoa mix.

"Is there a pay phone here?" he asked. He'd better make the call fast.

….

Nick pounded on Bud's door. Bud answered it looking surprised, fearful, but pleasantly so.

"Nick! I mean…Detective…" He stuttered.

"Just Nick. How are you Bud?" Nick smiled and was ushered in by a relieved looking Eisbeiber.

Monroe followed him and Bud was suddenly nervous, "Another Grimm?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Monroe shifted and Bud nearly doubled over and had a heart attack.

"Relax buddy, I'm a vegetarian." Monroe chuckled as he retracted.

"Whoa, man, Nick…You gotta give me some room to breathe here…and a little warning." Bud panted, still clutching his chest.

"It's okay, Bud, he's with me. He's been helping me on some cases, kind of like you have." Nick explained. Then he introduced them.

"Bud, this is my friend Monroe, Monroe this is Bud."

"Pleasure, man!" Monroe said, kindly holding out his hand.

Bud looked a little nervous.

"I'm a Weider Blutbad." Monroe explained patiently and Bud finally relaxed a little and shook his hand.

"So what can I help you with?" Bud asked, gesturing them to sit on his couch, "You want any coffee? Pie? Oh! My wife made this excellent-"

"Actually Bud, this is kind of an emergency." Nick said kindly.

Bud nodded, "What can I do?"

Nick got right to it, "Do you know of any Eisbeiber's with a daughter, who's maybe 6 or 7 by the name of…Eleanor?" he asked.

Bud blanched, "What's wrong with my Ellie?" he asked, tensing.

"She's your daughter?" Nick gasped.

Bud nodded, "What's wrong?" he looked between the two.

Monroe and Nick exchanged dark looks.

"Ellie!" Bud called, then whispered quickly to Nick, "You promise your friend is safe?" he asked.

Nick nodded, "I trust Monroe with my life." He reassured Bud, who finally nodded.

A little girl came in just then. She was a portly little thing and had worry lines on her face and the cutest dimples that matched her fathers. She shifted when she saw Nick and Monroe then got nervous, scuttling over to her dad.

"Ellie, this is Detective Burkhardt." Bud explained, "Don't worry, he's a good guy. But he wants to ask you something. And I need you to be a good girl and tell the truth, okay?"

Ellie nodded, looking nervous.

"Ellie, do you know a girl named Rainie or Lorraine?" Nick asked.

Ellie nodded, smiling a little, "She's my friend. She's mute." She explained.

Nick smiled, "Well, she's my little girl." He told her.

"Ellie has said some wonderful things about Lorraine." Bud piped in, "Says she wants a play date."

Nick smiled, and then got back to the matter at hand, "She told me that yesterday some people gave her and some of her friend's hot cocoa mix, telling them to give it to their parents. Did you take any?"

Ellie frowned, and then looked ashamed as her dad stared in stunned disbelief. She finally nodded, looking down.

"Oh Ellie!" Bud chastised, "You know better than to take anything from strangers!"

"I didn't drink it! I threw it away, honest!" Ellie said.

"You didn't give it to anyone?" Nick asked, feeling relieved.

She nodded.

"Where did you throw it away?" Monroe asked for Nick.

"I threw it away in the school dumpster." She said, then looked worried, "Sasha and Sadie took some home though and so did Rainie."

Monroe nodded and grinned darkly, "Yeah, we know."

"What's this about exactly?" Bud finally asked.

"Turns out this cocoa mix has some very bad side effects." Nick said, "It's a good thing you threw it out, Ellie."

"Is your daughter okay?" Bud asked, concerned.

Nick nodded, "She's fine, but somebody else got hurt." He explained and Monroe shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"I see." Bud said, nodding.

"Look, we just wanted to make sure you were safe, we're gonna go on ahead and warn the other families as well, make sure the kids know now not to take stuff from strangers." Nick said.

"Oh, believe me, we will have a talk about that." Bud said.

"Thanks, Bud. Keep in touch." Nick stood up and shook his hand. Then he smiled at Ellie, "It was good to finally meet you. Maybe we'll set up a play date for you and Rainie."

Bud nodded and put his hand on Ellie's shoulder, "Will do, and thanks Nick." He nodded politely to Monroe and both got up to leave.

"I like him…seems nice." Monroe said as they walked to the car.

"Yeah, reminds me of you…but less snarky and more well behaved." Nick joked.

Monroe rolled his eyes.

Just then Nick's phone rang and he answered it.

"Burkhardt."

Monroe listened and could see Nick's face pale and get tense, "We're on our way." He said, quickly.

"Who was that?" Monroe asked.

"A kid who's been helping the police. I think I know where the other girls are." Nick said as he pulled out quickly.

…

"It's where? Okay." Rosalee said, hanging up. She was relieved when Roddy and Holly got back.

"Okay, I have a job for you two." She said quickly. Roddy paused with a donut halfway to his mouth, then tossed it on the table, rolling his eyes.

"What is it?" Holly asked.

"Nick knows where we can find that mixture. It's at Rainie's school in the dumpster." Rosalee told them, "One of the kids threw it out."

"Smart kid." Roddy mumbled. Rainie looked down embarrassed. He still didn't know it was her who had accidentally poisoned Monroe.

"Okay, I need you two to find it and bring it back quick. The Eisbeiber girl is okay, but one of the girls is in the hospital." Rosalee said. Rainie looked up, tearfully. She would have gasped if she had a voice. Callie hugged her comfortingly.

"Is she okay?" Holly asked.

Rosalee shook her head, "No clue. But if we hurry, I can make an antidote."

"On it!" Roddy said, "Reinegans are known for scavenging."

Holly rolled her eyes, "You are not a savage." She grumbled, ushering him out.

Roddy had to chuckle. He knew at this point to just not bother correcting her.

…

Nick got to the hospital and waved Hanson over.

They filled each other in on what had been happening, without divulging any Wesen material of course.

Nick went to meet the parents and introduced himself. He could tell Sasha was pretty shaken up. Her twin sister was in the ER.

He finally went back to Monroe who was on the phone, looking brighter, "You did? Awesome! We're at the hospital in the ER. Someone can drive Rose here and we'll get it to her."

He hung up and walked over to Nick and whispered so no one else could hear, "Holly and Roddy found the mixture, Rose examined it and now she's making a cure. She's almost done. She's bringing it over."

"Uh, that's great but how are we going to get in?" Nick asked, feeling flustered.

Monroe's brightened mood vanished and his face fell, "Oh. Yeah, didn't think about that." He mumbled, "We need to think of something fast. That girl may not have much time." He added, scratching his head impatiently.

Nick nodded, "I know, just…let me think."

Hanson came over just then, "What's the plan? Can I do anything?" he asked.

"Hanson, thanks but, there isn't much-" Nick smiled.

"Please, Alan and I go way back. I need to do something." Hanson pleaded.

While Hanson and Nick argued, Monroe was pacing.

He was smelling blood again as they wheeled in an accident victim. He tried controlling his urge, but found he had trouble with his woge. He kept shifting randomly and it was taking all of his self-control not to look conspicuous and keep everyone safe.

Nick noticed and came over concerned, "Monroe, what's up?"

Monroe panted, "Sorry, man, all this gore…" he shifted again.

"Your friend okay?" Hanson asked, coming over, then suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

He stared in horror at Nick's friend who was suddenly growing fangs, long ears, and claws.

Hanson closed his eyes and shook his head, sure he was just seeing things. But nope. His friend was still shifting into some kind of Gremlin.

Hanson looked away quickly and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. One of the nurses suddenly grew buck teeth and large ears and fur. Hanson was sure he was dreaming. Then he turned around and saw Nick and Monroe staring at him.

When Nick saw the nurse retracting, it hit him.

Hanson was staring in horror at them both.

Nick couldn't believe it. Hanson was a Grimm.

…..

And, gonna stop there again! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to check out my other story xoxo!


	11. Chapter 11

Sigh…Is anyone else wishing they could be at Comic Con? Cause I'm pining for it. I'm about to start a fund just for it. Lol.

Anyways, sorry once again, I've been paying a little too much attention to my Iron Man fanfic than my Grimm fanfic. That's kind of how my mind works. I'm hoping to get this story on a roll then start a whole new Grimm series spin off using some of the side characters.

With that lovely news to keep me content, here's chapter 11. Enjoy! And don't forget to check out my iron man fanfic if you love RDJ!

Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

…..

"Hanson…" Nick cajoled carefully trying to get over his shock before someone got hurt.

"What the…do you see…" Hanson panted.

Nick closed his eyes, "You can see them, can't you?" he asked.

Hanson's eyes widened, "You could see it too?"

Nick nodded, "I've been able to see them for some time." He explained.

Hanson nodded, "Me too…I mean…I just thought at the time I was only seeing things and it was so fast. But…today…" he looked around, nervously.

"You could see them before now?" Nick asked.

"Yeah…but like I said, I just thought it was hunger, fatigue, stress…all that."

"When did you start seeing them?" Nick asked.

"Well, the organ incident kind of got me stressed and then…I don't know. But it was every so often and tonight I just keep seeing them."

Nick nodded, "It was like that for me too."

"As much as I'd love to welcome the new guy to the club…a little help here." Monroe grunted, still trying not to woge.

"What's wrong with him?" Hanson asked.

"He took what Sadie took." Nick explained, helping Monroe to a chair, "For Wesen they get violent but for humans it can kill them."

"Wesen?" Hanson asked coming over.

"Yeah, it's what they're called. Monroe is a Blutbad. A big bad wolf." Nick explained.

Hanson shook his head, very confused, "How come this is happening? Why me…us?"

"You're a Grimm." Nick explained quietly, "Hunters, so to speak."

"Can we do the lesson later?" Monroe growled.

"I have a trailer, books and information. I can take you later and talk to you more then." Nick said, putting his hand on Hanson's shoulder, "Hang in there."

"Trying to." Monroe piped in.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Quit being a baby, Rosalee's coming."

"Who's Rosalee?" Hanson asked.

"Monroe's girlfriend, she's an apothecary and has a cure. She's also a Fuchsbau." Nick said, quickly.

"A what?"

"Fox, damnit!" Monroe yelled.

"Monroe, chill!" Nick growled back.

Hanson finally found he just couldn't stand anymore. He rubbed his face tiredly.

"Will Sadie be okay?" he asked, trying to just get over the initial shock of what he'd just been told. He needed to focus on what was really happening.

Nick looked grim (no pun intended), "Not sure. Hopefully the cure will come. But now I'm just worried about how we'll be able to give it to her inconspicuously."

Hanson looked around. He decided to focus his efforts on that.

Everyone was silent for a while, save for Monroe trying to do some deep breathing in his chair.

Nick finally perked up when Rosalee came rushing in with a ton of teenagers and a kid in tow. It looked like some crazy family reunion.

"Monroe!" she said, coming quickly to his aid. She had a vial of ruby red liquid in her hand, "Here, I need you to drink this." She said, pouring some of the liquid into a shot glass.

Monroe quickly took it and he felt instantaneous relief. Everyone stood around him, holding their breaths.

"I think it worked." He said, happily. He no longer felt the surge at the smell of blood and felt he could finally keep the animal at bay.

Rosalee breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God! You have to tell me if you feel any different later." She told him sternly.

He nodded. Holly rushed to him and hugged him. He was so relieved that he hugged her tightly back.

"So…how exactly did you get everyone here?" Nick asked, "Clown car?"

"Pretty much." Roddy joked, "I somehow managed to just pile everybody in my car."

"I hate to be the Debbie Downer," Monroe said, suddenly, "But we have a kid in need of that antidote."

Rosalee nodded, getting serious again, "Nick, is there any way you can get me back there. I can inject it into her." She pulled out a needle with the potion in it.

Nick looked helpless, "I'm not sure. I don't even know where they're keeping her."

"Room 108, ICU." Hanson piped in. He was trying not to stare at Roddy, Holly and Rosalee as they shifted.

"Yes, Hanson's a Grimm, but we can do that later." Nick told them all, "Someone needs to create a distraction and we can quickly get it into her. Monroe, can you come with us?"

Monroe stood up, "When has anything stopped me before?"

"Great, we need a distraction." Nick said.

Just then Callie fainted flat onto the floor. Rainie rolled her eyes at her.

"CALLIE FAINT FAKE." She signed quickly.

Nick shrugged, "good enough."

"Oh no!" Holly yelled dramatically, "My friend has fainted and I don't know what could be wrong."

Roddy piped in, "I think it's the sight of the giant rat running around the room!"

Holly smacked him in the chest, rolling her eyes.

Several people screamed and Hanson picked up Callie, faking distress, "Please someone help us!"

A bunch of doctors came forward and Nick, Monroe and Rosalee took their chance to run past the double doors to find the girl.

Rainie was running around the room flapping her arms, making a big spectacle while all the teenagers continued to yell.

"Don't come near! She might be contagious!" Holly gasped.

"Is there a doctor in the house?" Roddy cried.

Hanson finally caught Nick running out of the doors with Rosalee and Monroe. He gave them the thumbs up and he quickly whispered to Callie, "All clear."

She opened one eye and grinned shyly at him. She sat up straight and clutched her cheeks, looking faint and confused.

"OH! She lives!" Hanson cried.

"It's a miracle!" Roddy cheered.

"Thanks be to Rod!" Holly cried.

"God." Roddy murmured.

"I mean God!" she quickly said.

"Well, shows over, I'll get these kids home." Nick said, showing his badge, "You kids are in a heap of trouble when I tell your parents.

"I don't have parents." Hanson and Roddy said.

"Young lady, we are going to have a talk about yelling crazy things in the middle of the hospital." Monroe said, taking Holly by the ear and dragging her out. Had anyone really watched they would have seen him release her and kiss her forehead.

"Girls, let's go." Rosalee said, collecting Callie and Rainie.

"And you two." Nick said, grabbing Roddy and Hanson's arms, "It's off to the orphanage for you."

"Oh no! Please, anything but that!" Roddy cried.

"I can't do prison time!" Hanson cried as well.

Nick finally released them outside, shaking his head, laughing. Who knew teenagers could come in so handy?

"Is Sadie okay?" Hanson asked.

Nick nodded, "All better. Keep in touch with your friend to see how she's doing."

Hanson nodded. They all split up to ride back to Rosalee's shop.

Once there, Rosalee broke out some wine and some soda for the kids.

"I think this calls for a celebratory drink." She said, smiling and pouring the drinks into plastic cups, vials, and shot glasses she had around the shop.

"So, new Grimm, huh?" Roddy said, clapping Hanson on the shoulder.

"Guess so. I mean…what are you?" Hanson asked, "You look like something that came out of a nightmare. Actually…you all do."

"Tell you what, I'll fill you in on everything tomorrow evening." Nick said.

"Thanks." Hanson replied, then rubbed his face.

"You got a place to stay?" Nick asked.

Hanson looked a little embarrassed as Callie looked kindly at him. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sort of…"

"Say no more." Roddy said, quickly, "You want a roommate?"

…

A couple of weeks passed after the potion incident. Monroe and Sadie had made a full recovery and were fine. All that was left was to find out who and why. Of course, Nick had had a very long lecture with Rainie about talking to and taking things from strangers. He'd asked for as much information as possible on the boys who gave them the mixture. But the only thing that stood out was the black eye from one of the guys. Other than that, they were at a dead end. Unless Hanson could spot and bring those dealers in, there was no way they could keep the streets safe from drug dealers.

Nick had followed through on his plans with Hanson. Not only was Hanson caught up on his Wesen, he realized he had a special set of skills that made him an excellent fighter. Nick had the captain pull some strings and get Hanson into the Police Academy training program.

Now Hanson not only had a new apartment he shared with Roddy, but a job as well. Things were looking up. At least until….

"So…Callie Skyped me and Roddy last night." Hanson told Nick over coffee and donuts.

"Did she?" Nick said, eating a donut. He was just glad that Callie had friends. Roddy and Holly were great to her and she was a lot closer to them than ever.

"She asked me to go to prom with her at her new school." Hanson quickly said.

Nick nearly choked on his donut. Monroe's fatal words about kids and boyfriends came to haunt him. He sighed deeply. So it begins…

….

Okay, cute little chapter. I'm making room now to begin the process of finding the drug dealers and Adalinde. I'm also going to have a lovely prom night for Callie and Hanson, and of course, more drama and angst to come along with a very shocking event to occur.


	12. Chapter 12

_I apologize my fellow Grimmlins. This has taken me quite some time, but I'm gonna try and do a little better with it. Hope you enjoy the chapter and my goal is to have another chapter up at the end of the week that way I won't get so caught up later. Thanks for the patience!_

…_.._

Holly and Callie rolled their eyes as both their boyfriends played World of Warcraft on their new video gaming system that both had saved money for. Holly and Callie decided it was a good time to figure out what Callie should wear to her prom and have some girl talk.

"Go left! I'm on your left!" Roddy shouted to Hanson.

"No, that's the right!"

"No YOUR left!"

"Why is it that video games turn boys into such morons?" Holly murmured.

"DON'T KNOW. STUPID." Callie signed, shrugging.

She didn't mind though. She'd never had a real boyfriend before. Of course, she wasn't telling Nick that. For all intents and purposes, Hanson was a good friend taking her to prom to help her feel safe.

He had no clue the secret dates they'd gone on with Holly and Roddy. The first time he kissed her she'd never felt so alive. Sure she'd kissed before, but it was with older men who were paying her for the night. She shivered at the thought. Hanson didn't know about that part of her life and he hoped he wouldn't. Sure she knew about his being homeless, but that was the past and she didn't dig.

She loved how amazing he was with Rainie and the first time she'd met Gracie proved that she was with a great guy. She was so nervous to meet Hanson's only family, only to have the sweet girl embrace her like a sister and glow with excitement at the thought of her brother with someone.

Turns out Gracie had no clue what her brother really was, nor would she ever find out. She was happy with Kevin and both were starting a new life and Hanson was fine with starting his own now that his sister was in good hands and he was no longer alone.

Roddy turned out to be the best roommate ever, although both had to admit, they'd never done the whole roomie thing before and Hanson wasn't used to cleaning up a house and Roddy just let his rat friends stop by off and on. It took some getting used to and Holly and Callie harping on them to clean up. Holly even threatened to destroy their video games.

"_You wouldn't!" Roddy gasped. _

"_Watch me!" she yelled, "clean up this pigs eye or I'll destroy it all!" _

"_You're a monster!" Hanson cried and began cleaning up his laundry and dishes. _

_She shifted, "Damn straight." _

Callie grinned at the memory. Now their apartment was livable and the girls didn't have to find gas masks for the smell.

Holly interrupted her thinking, "So, I'm thinking you should go with blue."

Callie shook her head, "ME WANT PURPLE."

"Why?"

"PURPLE DIFFERENT, NEW."

Holly shrugged, "Whatever boats your float."

"Floats your boat!" Roddy corrected across the room.

"Shut up and play your games." Holly called back.

He grinned sheepishly and Callie giggled.

"Oh! Before I forget, Rosalee and Dad are going out of town next weekend. Dad's at a clock convention and Rosalee is tagging along. So that means we have the house to ourselves. I asked Dad and he said we could have a slumber party, so I'm inviting some girls from dance. You wanna come?"

Callie thought for a bit. She'd never been to one of those and they sounded like fun.

"YOUR FRIENDS LIKE ME, MAYBE?"

"They're cool."

Callie shrugged, "OK."

Holly then rolled her eyes, "No boys of course and Nick will be checking on us."

"YOUR DAD PARANOID."

Holly nodded, "Oh, I forgot to ask, how's Rainie doing?"

"FINE. TROUBLE NONE."

"That's good; I hope Hanson and Nick find those dealers soon."

"YES. ME WORRY FOR-FOR RAINIE."

"You know you don't have to take care of her anymore. You can be a regular kid now. Nick and Juliette will take care of her."

Callie stiffened, "NO. MY SISTER, MY RESPONSIBLE."

Holly nodded, "I understand, but you can't do it by yourself."

Callie said nothing and looked at the magazine catalog for dresses instead. The subject of losing Rainie to Nick and Juliette wasn't an easy topic for her.

"BOOYA!" Hanson yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, nice!" Roddy said, impressed.

Both put the consoles down and went to the kitchen to see what the girls were doing.

Hanson quickly kissed Callie on the cheek while Roddy sat next to Holly.

"Girls want anything?" Hanson asked, going to the fridge.

All of them shook their heads.

Roddy looked at the dress Holly was pointing at and smiled, winking at Callie before she shut the book as Hanson sat down.

"So what color tux should I look for?" he asked.

"Black is cool, man. But you should find a tie and corsage that go with the dress." Roddy said.

"How do you know how to do this?" Holly asked, "You've never been to a prom!"

He shrugged, "I watch TV."

"So do I but I've never really seen that."

"Gossip Girl doesn't count." He said, grinning.

She glared at him.

"Hanson have you found those guys yet?" Holly asked.

He nodded, "We have a lead, only when I showed Rainie the picture, she didn't recognize them. Weird, but they might not have been the ones that sold the stuff to the kids."

Callie looked down, still very ashamed that her sister could have done something like that.

"Good news is, I'm in the clear now. As of this week, Nick and his team are bringing those guys down. So that's one gang down."

"Still doesn't explain how those kids got the stuff that messes with Wesen." Roddy said, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, I don't get it. Were they Wesen too?" Holly asked.

"Could be. Nick and I aren't leaving any possibilities out." Hanson admitted.

"Curfew time." Roddy groaned.

"Yeah, we should let Hanson study for his exam tomorrow." Holly replied and Callie smiled proudly at him.

"ME KNOW YOU DO-DO WONDERFUL." She signed. He smiled at her.

"Okay Callie, I'll let you two do your…thing. I'll get the keys." Roddy snickered.

Holly punched him, "Be nice or I won't say bye to you."

Hanson quickly kissed Callie, "I'll see you tomorrow." He promised.

"GOOD LUCK." She signed. She walked away then turned around, "ME THINK PURPLE FOR-FOR PROM."

Hanson smiled and winked, "I'll remember that."

….

Nick was waiting for Hanson to get done with his exam. He smiled when Hanson came out, looking tired, but satisfied.

"How'd you do?" Nick asked, offering him a coffee.

He shrugged, "I'll know next week."

"I think you did awesome. You've been studying like a champ and have been proving yourself." Nick said.

Hanson smiled tiredly.

"Oh shoot, I'm late meeting Monroe." Nick groaned.

"Need me to check out some more stuff before I leave?" Hanson asked.

"Nah, you go on home. I'll call if anything new happens." Nick smiled, clapping him on the shoulders.

"Oh, before I forget." Nick said, reaching into his pocket. He handed Hanson a 50 dollar bill.

"What's this?" Hanson asked, looking flabbergasted.

"It's for your prom attire and corsage." Nick said, smiling. "I figure you can cover the other half."

"Nick, you don't-"

"Course I do, my daughter isn't going to prom with someone dressed like a bum." Nick laughed.

Hanson smiled, but still looked uneasy, "You really didn't need to do that. You've already done so much for me."

"Think of it as a bargain." He said.

"A what?"

"A bargain for, I give you money and you have my girl home by 2 am." Nick said.

Hanson laughed, "I'll take what I can get then." He smiled.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yep."

…..

"You gave him money for a suit?" Monroe choked on his coffee, "Man you are a softie. I'd give Roddy a black eye instead to match her dress." He laughed.

"Not all of us can be insane, Monroe." Nick laughed.

"Yeah yeah."

"Admit it Monroe," Rosalee said, coming in, "You totally gave him some starting money for the apartment."

Monroe blushed a little, "Hey, I'm not letting my daughter visit her boyfriend in a dump."

Rosalee grinned, "Isn't that where I'm living right now?"

"OOOH." Nick laughed, "Right in the feels."

"Don't you have TWO daughters to pick up?" Monroe glared, pointing to his watch.

"Says Time Machine. Don't you have one that's a wild child to pick up?" Nick shot back.

"Boys boys, you can both have dignity if you just let it go now." Rosalee said.

"I'm calling this a draw, only cause I'm late." Nick said, rushing out.

…

Callie was walking the halls of her new school, feeling more at home here. The kids were nicer and more accepting. The teachers were challenging and fun. And most of all, she was making friends. Some were Wesen as well and reminded her of Holly and her friends. She passed by Lily who was talking to Jake and both waved and smiled at her. Lily was a Fuchsbau like Rosalee and Jake was an Igil or hedgehog. This is why Callie felt better here. She was safe and happy. She had a date to prom and everything. Things couldn't possibly go wrong.

She kept that thought in her head as she walked out of her school and sat down on a bench to wait for Nick to come and pick her up. She sat looking at some of her notes when she heard some laughing. She looked up and could see a group of guys coming towards her. She froze, recognizing the guys from her old school.

She shot up and tried running for the building but they caught up to her and blocked her way. She was terrified, but stood her ground.

"No boyfriend to save you this time." The leader taunted and she was haunted with the memory of him on top of her.

"I think you owe us a little something." He sneered.

She panted, not sure what to do when out of the blue she heard a woman shout, "Get away from her right now!"

She turned but couldn't see who was yelling. One guy grabbed her to hold her still and the woman came closer, "I said get away!"

"What are you going to do?" the leader taunted, eyeing the woman with lust.

"Kill you." She said simply and Callie heard the click of a gun, "Now, you all have till the count of three to disperse from my sight or I open fire on your thick skulls."

They all ran for the hills as soon as she said, "one."

Callie stood there panting and looked up at her savior. She gasped remembering who it was.

"YOU!" she signed.

"You remember me? Wow, good memory." Adalind said sweetly, helping her up.

"THANK YOU." Callie signed.

"My pleasure. Actually, your father, Nick, called me and asked to pick you and your sister up. He wanted to meet us later and discuss more about those guys." She said, leading Callie towards the car.

"Nick didn't call me." Callie thought, suddenly suspicious.

"He got caught up in a case. Juliette's in a surgery too." Adalind said as though reading her mind.

"I DON'T KNOW, DON'T WANT." Callie said, shaking her head for emphasis on what she didn't want.

"It's good that you practice stranger danger, but I can't leave you here alone knowing those guys might come back." She said.

Callie thought about it. She did sort of know her. But something didn't feel right. However, seeing no other option at the moment, she followed Adalind anyways.

….

Once Rainie was in the car, Callie began to get more nervous. Something wasn't right about this woman and she didn't know what. Call it years of dealing with some shady people, but she didn't like this woman all of a sudden.

She quickly looked at Rainie and signed, "ME SAY RUN SOON. YOU RUN FAST."

Rainie looked nervous but understood. She had practiced this with her sister before. When her sister was scared, the rules were to run and run fast. She nodded.

"So girls, let's get you home. Adalind said, starting the car. They drove a ways and Callie then understood that this woman was not taking them home.

"HOME!" Callie signed.

"As you can tell by now, we aren't going home." Adalind said, smirking. She pulled into a deserted area and parked, turning around to face the girls with a gun in her hand.

"Now, here's how it's going to go down, you're going to be good little girls and pose for a picture for Nick. Then he comes to save you. Exchanges you for what I need, and we all go home hopefully unscathed and alive. Agreed?"

Callie's eyes widened and she looked angrily at Adalind and shook her head.

Without warning, she kicked Adalind in the face and Rainie got out of the car.

Adalind retaliated with a pistol whip in the face to Callie, knocking her out. She got out of the car and ran up to Rainie, who'd been stopped by the boys from earlier. They had been waiting in the shadows and one had picked her up and was smothering her with a chloroform rag.

She put Rainie in the trunk and dragged Callie out.

"As part of our bargain. You were right. Too much trouble and I only need one. Do what you want with her boys." She said smiling and driving away, leaving Callie to wake up in one of her worst nightmares.


	13. Chapter 13

_WARNING: This chapter does contain a situation of gang rape and harm against a child._

…

Nick was driving towards Rainie's school when his phone bleeped. He looked at the number and didn't recognize it and saw it was a picture message. He stopped at a light and opened the message.

He froze.

Rainie was tied up and gagged somewhere dark and she looked asleep…or dead.

He stared at the picture in horror for the longest time until he heard the cars honking behind him making him jump. He floored it and turned around to go back to Monroe's.

His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hi Nick? I'm just calling to see if you got my message."

"Adalind." He growled, "Where is she?"

"Oh, Rainie's safe, it's Callie you should be worried about."

"What did you do to her?"

"Me? Oh I didn't do anything. Now those boys from her old school, however, might be enjoying themselves _doing _something to her."

Nick blanched, "I swear…if you so much as-"

"Settle down Nick, no one needs a death threat at a time like this. I'll gladly give you Rainie. And, just cause I'm feeling so generous, I may even tell you where Callie is. All I want is the key."

"Tell me where she is!"

"Time's running out; don't waste your blood pressure. You know what I want and you have an hour. But for Callie's sake, you may want to make it 30 minutes. Call me when you have the key and then we'll negotiate."

Nick dropped his phone and floored it.

….

Nick was pacing. He hadn't told Juliette yet. Monroe and Rosalee were sitting on the couch with Holly while they waited for Hanson and Roddy.

Sure enough, both boys got there in record time.

"You got it?" Nick asked Hanson.

Hanson showed him the key Nick had told him to find. Hanson had been the only one to keep it safe with Nick and knew exactly where it was. Both were attempting to discover what it meant.

Hanson was looking green, "we need to find her fast. If these are the same guys I fought off of her…"

"We'll get her and we don't even need to negotiate with Adalind." Nick said.

They all looked at him.

"We'd waste time trying to choose one over the other. Holly I need to ask you something."

Monroe looked worried.

"I need you to sniff out Callie."

"All by herself?" Monroe asked.

Nick nodded, "Adalind wants me to get Rainie, so if a few of you focus on Callie that could buy us some time."

"I'll go. I don't mind beating those jerks to kingdom come again." Hanson said, looking determined.

"I'm in; I'm not letting Holly go alone." Roddy agreed.

"Do you have something of Callie's that can give me a head start?" Holly asked.

"Yes. I grabbed this from the car. It's her lunch bag she forgot." Nick said.

Holly nodded and sniffed it. She went outside and immediately caught her scent.

"It's strong. We need to hurry guys." She said.

"Holly, be careful!" Monroe said, then turning to Roddy and Hanson said, "You take care of her. Watch your backs and call us!"

"Meet at Rosalee's shop!" Nick said.

They all nodded and Roddy sped off with the others in tow.

"Okay." Nick said, "Monroe, I'm gonna need you to be ready to get Rainie out of danger."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna deal with this once and for all." Nick said.

"Nick, be careful." Rosalee said, "Hexenbeist's are dangerous."

"I know. I want you at the shop to wait for the kids. Be ready for anything."

Rosalee nodded, "Keep me posted!"

…

She woke up gasping and panting without making any noise and all she could feel was the pressure on her chest and the pain of what was truly happening to her. She could hear voices all around her that were fuzzy but so real.

She wanted to scream, to throw back her head and just murder them all with her voice like she used to in the past. She cried and thought of her sister, Nick, Juliette, Holly and Roddy…Hanson. She wanted to escape so bad. She felt more pain as another one climbed on top of her to start all over again. She threw back her head but no noise came out. Her throat was constricting.

"Please God!" she prayed, "Let me just scream, if anything, let me just SCREAM!"

….

"Here! She's here!" Holly cried.

Roddy parked the car and all three got out. Hanson got out his Grimm weapon of choice that Nick had let him have. He kept it with him wherever he went. It was a dagger that fit perfectly in his hand and was deadly when he executed it the right way. Roddy grabbed a baseball bat from his trunk and Holly came out, shifting, ready for anything.

"This way!" she said, then stopped, "Be careful." She said a little more quietly, "There are about five guys too."

"You can smell that?" Hanson asked her, stunned.

She nodded, "One smells like nachos, another smells like sweat, one smells like AXE and shampoo for girls. And the last two smell…." She paused, her face going white.

"What?" Roddy asked.

She gulped, "Like Callie."

They picked up their speed and went into some abandoned warehouse near the woods. It looked like some old farmers mill. They went carefully inside and heard some muffled laughing and joking around. They found some steps into a basement and carefully walked down them.

Hanson had to be held back as they witnessed one guy kicking Callie in the gut.

A bunch of them were drinking and playing with her panties.

Roddy and Holly shifted and were stunned when Callie threw back her head and a strangled sound came out.

"Scream all you want-oh wait…you've been doing that for the past hour hun and nothing's come out!" one joked.

"Callie shouldn't be making any noise at all." Holly commented, confused.

"Doesn't matter, let's kick some ass." Hanson said.

"My friends are on the way." Roddy smiled.

Holly looked up and smiled as a few rats came crawling by.

"How did you-?" Hanson asked, impressed.

"What, you think I always need a violin?" Roddy said.

"Gah! Gross man, rats are everywhere!" One of the jerks yelled, kicking one.

"Damn straight!" Roddy shouted and charged at the nearest one with his bat, hitting him where it counts.

Holly shifted and lunged at a guy, knocking him out on her impact.

Hanson was able to mortally wound two of the guys with his dagger in one move.

One ran off pretty quickly, but didn't get far when a terrifying and bloodcurdling scream erupted.

They looked down and saw Callie was actually screaming.

"Cover your ears!" Roddy yelled.

Hanson and Holly followed suit and waited until she had screamed herself hoarse.

She panted and all three went over to her. She had passed out cold, but they could actually hear her breathing.

"We should get her to Rosalee." Holly said, worried.

Hanson picked her up gently while Roddy led them past the now dead culprit who attempted to flee.

"Hanson…" a soft voice said and he looked down. Her voice was so beautiful that it was painful to understand what she really was.

"I'm here." He said. And he meant it.

….

"Alright Adalind!" Nick called. Adalind had chosen one of the spookiest old houses in Portland to meet Nick. Even Monroe had superstitions about the place.

Adalind came out from the shadows.

"Where's Rainie?" he demanded.

"Funny you're so concerned about the little one. Poor Callie, all alone in the world." She taunted.

"Just give me Rainie and tell me where Callie is." He said angrily.

"First, you give me…the key." She said.

Nick held up the key.

Her eyes sparkled with victory, "Throw it over, like a good boy."

He hesitated; wrestling with the decision then threw it.

"Now give me my girls!"

"Oops. I forgot to mention, the boys had a car and took Callie God knows where and Rainie is…" she smiled and looked out the window. Nick froze.

Rainie was tied from the wrists to a tree branch at least 5 stories high.

"Be careful I went to the crummiest hardware store so that rope is liable to break pretty easily." Adalind grinned, "Have fun with your dilemma and thanks for having such good listening ears!" she bragged flashing the key and walked away.

Nick ran outside, "RAINIE!" he yelled. She looked down, looking absolutely terrified.

"Hang on!" Nick called. Monroe came over and froze as well when he looked up.

"Oh my God!" he said.

"Monroe, I need you to help me climb." Nick said, taking off his jacket, "I'm coming to get you Rainie, just hold tight!" he called.

"Dude, you can't climb a tree." Monroe said.

"There isn't time to just go buy a ladder."

"What if you cut the rope and let her fall and we catch her." He suggested.

Nick stared at him like he was a moron.

"No, really, with the both of us down here to catch her, better chance she has."

They heard a crackling sound and looked up. Rainie was panting and moving slightly from the rope breaking. She looked down tearfully at them.

Nick bit his lip and realized there was no other way. Climbing would take too long.

"Okay, but we gotta do this fast."

"Rainie!" Monroe called up to her, "Start swinging a little, that's it!"

Rainie listened well and soon she heard some snapping. She glanced fearfully at them, not realizing this is what they intended.

"It's okay, Rainie, you're going to fall straight into our arms!" Nick called.

Monroe braced himself and Nick and he latched arms, staring up ahead.

"Rainie Day. I promise I'll catch you." Nick said.

Rainie nodded and with one final swing felt the snap and drop and finally, a thud.

Monroe was gasping and laughing as he let Nick take hold of her. Nick was smiling, so glad it worked.

He kissed her head and she hugged him fiercely.

"ME KNOW YOU CATCH ME. LOVE YOU!" she signed.

"I always will Rainie Day." Nick said, hugging her.

"We need to go, fast." Monroe said and Nick noticed he was looking at his phone.

"They found Callie, but…it's not good." Monroe said.

Nick held Rainie and all three ran to the car.

….

"Callie!" Nick said as he carried Rainie to her sister.

"CALLIE!" Rainie signed, crying, "WRONG WHAT?"

"She screamed." Roddy said, still amazed.

"What? I thought she didn't have a voice." Monroe said.

"That's what was supposed to happen, but for some odd reason, she worked so hard at screaming she just finally broke free from it." Rosalee said, concocting a brew.

Rainie looked up, "DRINK NOT WORK?"

"No, it does, she just found a way to get her voice back somehow." Rosalee said.

"Are you making her another one?" Nick asked. Rosalee nodded, "Chances are it was a one-time thing, but we shouldn't take chances with a Siren."

Hanson looked sad as they lifted her and poured the drink into her mouth.

"Why can't we just take her to the hospital first?" Hanson asked.

"If she screams and wakes up, she could kill a lot of doctors and nurses." Rosalee explained, "She doesn't need any more of that on her hands."

He nodded and stood back as Nick lifted Callie carefully and took her to the car.

Monroe stayed back to talk to Holly and Roddy while Hanson watched Rainie for Nick. Rosalee was putting cream on her wrists and Hanson finally asked, "So…what now? I mean, that Hexenbeist kind of has something vital to Grimm's I'm guessing."

Monroe smirked, "She only thinks she does."

Hanson looked shocked, "What?"

Monroe scoffed, "You think Nick would actually tell anyone where the REAL key is?"

…..

Adalind dipped the key into the ink. Sure she should wait to give her prize to the captain but she couldn't resist seeing what all the fuss was about.

She quickly made the prints and then looked down and screamed in anger. The key made an impression all right. Only it wasn't what it should be. She looked at the key and broke it in half…WOOD! Somebody had carved it.

She glared at the message the key made on the paper:

_**Better Luck Next Time, Bitch.**_

…..

Next chapter is the last one to this segment. And of course, there will be a surprise for you all. I feel I owe you all something for waiting oh so patiently during my terrible updates. Look forward to the next chapter at the end of the week, latest being Sunday! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, everyone, it's here, the final part to this segment. Sorry it is a little short, but sweet. I hope you enjoyed the story though my updates were a little sporadic! Enjoy and tell me what you think.

…

Callie felt like a princess as she walked down the stairs in Nick's home. Juliette had taken her dress shopping two weeks earlier and they found the perfect purple ball gown with jewels on the sweetheart top. Juliette had put her hair up with some purple burettes and she ended up wearing Juliette's high heels for the occasion.

Hanson was at the bottom wearing a black suit with a silver vest and a purple tie. He glowed when he saw her come down and she beamed at him.

"You look beau-beautiful." He choked, blushing a little.

She grinned and signed, "THANK YOU, SAME."

"Here" He said, taking out the purple and white rose corsage he'd gotten her. She smiled as he put in on and Nick took pictures.

Juliette brought her the purple and white boutonnière and Callie put it on.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded. They would be meeting Roddy and Holly at a nice restaurant before the event. Hanson promised Nick that after prom, they would just watch movies at Roddy's place and that Callie would be home by 2am.

Nick was tempted to be a chaperone but had a feeling Callie wouldn't approve.

He stepped forward and hugged Callie who had tears in her eyes.

"THANK YOU. WONDERFUL DAD, YOU." She signed. And he smiled.

"You look incredible. Just have fun." He whispered and she smiled and left quickly signing, "I LOVE YOU." To everyone there. Rainie waved from the stairway and Juliette hugged Nick when she left.

"You did real well, papa." She smiled.

He laughed and decided to just have a movie night with Juliette and Rainie and then he'd wait up.

He couldn't believe the good fortune of having two amazing girls. Yes the Hanson thing being Callie's boyfriend threw him but Hanson was a good kid and Callie was happy. Considering what she'd been through, Nick was more than understanding and cool with Hanson being her boyfriend. He just made sure Hanson didn't try anything he shouldn't.

Hanson finally passed his test and Nick remembered bringing him over to celebrate with his family and that's when Nick knew that Callie and Hanson were in love. He embraced the moment and found he was happy. He just hoped Rainie would have such luck in the future finding a great guy as well.

Rainie sat in his lap and he cuddled next to Juliette, content knowing his girls were surrounding him no matter where they were.

….

Callie couldn't remember feeling so wonderful. She beamed as the crown was placed on her head. A fellow student had won Prom King and Callie practically cried when Hanson kissed her. Her whole life was spent running, caring for Rainie and living on the streets as a whore. Now, she was a student soon to graduate, with a wonderful boyfriend, a great family, and she was Prom Queen! She never thought she'd end up here and life had somehow managed to give her a shot.

She thought that life couldn't have been more amazing as she danced long into the night with Hanson.

…

_3 weeks later_

"Nick, I need to clean your towels, they're getting musty." Juliette instructed as she was getting ready to do laundry.

Nick sighed and went upstairs to check the bathrooms. Might as well just clean them all.

He got to his bathroom and found his now very soggy and smelly towels. He whistled at the smell.

Something caught his eye as he was leaving however. He noticed it in the trash can. He put the towels down and picked up what looked to be a white stick. His eyes widened and he realized what it was.

A pregnancy test?! He looked around to make sure no one was watching. He felt like he was invading on some private thing. But he couldn't help it. He turned it over and felt his stomach roll.

It was positive.

…

Uh oh! So the guessing begins: Who is pregnant? Is it: Juliette, Rosalee, Holly, or Callie. Good luck and see you in the next installment: "Boats Your Float". Thanks for all the love!


End file.
